Chocolate Popcorn
by Kogoma10
Summary: There's two kinds of Shinigami those who kill humans and those guide them to Soul Society. Death Note's and Zanpakuto's, it makes an odd combination, just like Chocolate and Popcorn! Four friends face death and have some fun. OC/Mello OC/L other pairings
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Yello there! sooo anyone who reads my stuff must be wondering 'WHY THE HELL IS SHE STARTING ANOTHER ONE!?' well the answer to that is...I FELT LIKE IT! BWA HA HA!! so there... Now although i usually find this kind of fic boring, this fic is of me and my freinds Dano (sasukesgirl66) and Geebo(Geebo). Mostly just me and Dano - tehe- now i am writing this fic pretty accurately, so yes me and my friends are complete freaks AND PROUD OF IT!! now without furthe ado i give you CHOCOLATE POPCORN!! (the title will make sense later)

* * *

Danielle White was a 'normal' high-school girl. She was on sports teams, always had high marks, and wasn't a boy crazy twit like just about every other preppy girl at her school, Daikoku Private Academy. But her two best friends, Maemae Fam and Brandon Geebo, kept her from killing them. Maems and Dano lived fairly close and walk to school and back home together most of the time, unless Danielle had sports practice, while Geebo got to take the bus.

"Ugh." Danielle groaned, pulling at the brown ponytail she always wore. "WHY do our uniforms have to suck to bad?!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Maems, a shorter grade nine with mid-length black hair, black eyes, and a laptop bag, join in. "These stupid skirts aren't practical at all. Its winter! And it's freaking freezing!"

Geebo laughed at the two girls. "Ha-ha, have fun on the walk home!"

Maems smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut it Geebo!"

Now it was Dano's turn to laugh, Maems was always hitting stuff, and more often than not, it was Geebo. "Oh guess what guys."

Geebo looked up with tears in his blue eyes from Maems whacking him with her text book. "What is it fuku-taichou?" Maems asked, completely loosing interest in harming their friend. (Fuku-taichou means vice-captain)

"Maems you messed up my weave!" Geebo complained, trying to straighten his short brown hair. Maems cast a glare in his direction which shut him up.

"The new Bleach manga is out!" Dano cheered.

"Sweet!" Maems joined in. "That's awesome, now we'll have 1-22!"

"You haven't even read up to 15 yet, dobe-baka-taichou." Geebo laughed, earning another whack in the head.

"Shut up," Maems glared. "I'm busy, and you barely even follow the story line, negative 5000000 seat."

"Yeah." Danielle agreed laughing. "So taichou, we should go get it on the way home."

The group rounded the corner, Maems almost smacking into a door. "Yeah we-"

Before she finished her sentence, one Light Yagami bumped into her, sending her to the ground. "Hey watch where you're going."

Light just looked down at her and continued to walk. Danielle helped her up. "Wow, you got some good manners Light 'I'm A Gay'." Danielle used the randomization of his last name, mocking him.

Light turned and glared at them, but backed off when he saw Maems patented glare-of-doom.

"What the hell's up his ass?" Maems asked to no one in particular.

"Eh, probably a gerbil." Danielle laughed. Maems and Geebo laughed with her.

Light was one of the most popular guys at school, but that particular group didn't think he was that amazing. Sure he was pretty athletic, had the highest marks in the school, pretty good looking, and had helped with some murder cases, but he wasn't all that special.

"That Yagami kid." Maems mused as the group continued their way down the hallways. "He's been acting weird lately. I've noticed it since I saw him pick up this black notebook a few months ago."

"No kidding?" Danielle asked. "Well, now that you mention it, he has been acting weird."

Geebo nodded in agreement. Then looked at his watch. "Oh shit, we're gonna be late."

The group said their quick good-byes and ran to their separate classes. Maems had her grade nine art class, Danielle was in her grade 10 computer tech, and Geebo grade 11 science. The friends were an odd group in their school, usually only people hung-out with kids in their grades.

A few boring classes, and three lectures about chewing gum in class later, and the school day was done. Danielle and Maems waited with Geebo for his bus to come.

"We must find whoever designed these uniforms," Maems shivered. "And cause them great physical harm!"

"Death via large pointy stick." Danielle agreed. The two girls giggled at their little inside joke.

"Oh here it is!" Geebo announced as the yellow bus pulling into the lot. "See ya bitches!"

Before Maems or Danielle could smack him he had ran onto the safety of the bus. Zipping up their sweaters Danielle and Maems made their way home.

"So Dano what do you think of this Kira guy?" Maems asked, getting impatient and inching into the traffic.

Dano pulled her back. "If you get run over, you'll never know."

Maems gave a nervous laugh, as the lights signaled that it was safe to cross. "Well?"

"Hmm….I think that the guy it nuts to be honest." Dano mused. "I mean yeah the crime rate is going down, but all this 'I am the GOD of the new world' stuff is just really really well-"

"Stupid, conceded, crazy." Maems finished her sentence. The two laughed, although the subject was pretty serious. "Yeah, I feel the same."

The duo walked into a small book store, where they were regular customers. They were even friends with manager, who looked strangely like Urahara from Bleach. He even wore the same hat, and even the same first name. The only difference was that he wasn't a fictional character and didn't wear the green robe.

"Hi Kisuke." Maems greeted cheerfully, leaning over the counter. Truth be told even though he was almost twice her age, Maems had a slight crush on the Urahara look-a-like.

Dano jabbed her in the side. "Quit flirting taichou."

Maems face went bright red and Kisuke chuckled. "No, no, its fine." he smirked, causing Maems to blush darker.

"W-we'd better find the mange before someone else does." Maems said standing up straighter, fighting her blush.

"Don't worry girls," Kisuke smiled pulling out two copies of Bleach 22. "Couldn't let down my two favorite customers."

Maems grabbed one copy of the oh so awesome manga and cheered. "Thanks Kisuke you're the best!"

"Cough, flirt, cough." Dano laughed. Maems glared and blushed, muttering 'shut up' under her breath.

Kisuke chuckled. "Oh and one more thing."

He stepped out from behind the counter and pulled out a different manga from his jacket. He handed it to Maems, who uncharacteristically squealed and hugged him. "Kisuke, you are officially the best!"

"I know." Kisuke chuckled, kneeling down hugging her back with one arm.

Dano gave a fake cough and Maems immediately let go and stepped back, blushing brighter than a Christmas light. "So what manga is it?"

Maems straightened her skirt, and cleared her throat. "If you must know, it's the last Fruits Basket."

Dano looked at her blankly. "….What?"

Maems grinned. "It's the last Fruits Basket."

When Dano continued to stare at her, Maems decided to explain. "Me and Geebo have this long standing bet. Who ever collects all the Fruits Basket manga's gets the Fruits Basket DVD's."

Heaving a sigh Dano pulled out her wallet and paid for her manga. Maems did the same, putting the amount for two manga on the counter.

"Ah ah ah." Kisuke waved his finger back and forth. "The Furuba is free of charge."

"You are the absolute best Kisuke!" Maems cheered again.

Dano sighed and dragged her friend away. "Bye." They called, walking out of the store.

They rounded the corner and walked past a group of middle-school girls who were fighting over something about Kira. "You do know that's really creepy right?"

"What is?" Maems asked back innocently.

"You know what I mean!" Dano yelled "He's like twice your age."

Maems chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with a little innocent flirting now is there?"

Dano pulled her face long and sighed. "There is when he's twice you're age."

"Oh and if Byakuya were real you wouldn't do the same?" Maems retorted. Dano opened and closed her mouth trying to come up with an answer. "That's right. Taichou is always right."

"Oh shut it." Dano pushed Maems.

Unfortunately Maems was pushed into Light Yagami again. Light stumbled back, while Maems fell hard on her ass.

"Hey watch it. Oh it's just you two." Light smirked down at Maems, who picked up her manga. "Back from your old lover I see."

Dano had to hold Maems back from strangling the life out of him. "I may be against Kira, but if I could have him kill anyone it'd be you, Yagami!" Maems seethed. Light had found out about Maems little not-so-secret two weeks after she entered high school, and even though it wasn't his style he teased her every chance he got. "You're lucky Dano is here or you wouldn't have to worry about Kira!"

Light laughed slightly at her. "Why would I have to worry about Kira? I am a law abiding citizen, unlike you." Light teased. "I think it would be wise to check the age of consent again if I were you."

"Why you little BASTARD!" Maems had had enough. And so had Dano.

Danielle let Maems go and she swiftly punched Light in his smug little face. Without missing a beat Maems kicked his stomach and he fell to the ground. Maems then sat on Light's stomach and punched him in the face again.

* * *

  



	2. Chapter 2

BWA HA HA HA!! yep we hate Light! oh and any Light fan-girls...HAHA LIGHT IS GAY!! XP...OH and dont forget to review!

* * *

"Just what is going on here?" A police car drove up beside them, and Officer Yagami stepped out. "Light, what is the meaning of this?"

Dano pulled Maems off of Light, and his father helped him up. "You should ask her that. I was simply giving Maemae some advice."

"Advice I don't need!" Maems yelled. At this point Matsuda was out of the car too.

"Light," Matsuda said concerned. "You're bleeding."

"Yeah, I'll be fine though," Light murmured, wiping the blood from his mouth. Maems was breathing hard, and Dano was trying to reason with her. Light kept the smirk off his face and taunted Maems further. "Tell me dad, what's the age of consent?"

Mr.Yagami was taken aback and looked at his son skeptically. "That does it!" Maems exploded. "I've had enough of your constant teasing Yagami! What the fuck is your problem?! Why the hell can't you leave me the fuck alone!?"

"I don't know what you-" Light tried to act innocent.

"Like hell you don't!" Danielle held Maems back again as she ranted. "You've been razzing me about Kisuke since I started high-school!"

"Hold on here," Matsuda said trying to be the voice of reason. "That's not something Light would do."

Maems growled and Matsuda flinched away from her. "You callin' me a liar?"

"Enough." Mr.Yagami said crossly, clenching his fists. "Light just what is going on here? We've known Dr.Fam for a long time and I know her daughter would not harm another unless provoked."

"Damn straight." Danielle agreed, releasing her hold on Maems.

Light crossed his arms over his chest, still playing the innocent-well mannered-son. "I'm just worried about Maemae; she seems to have a thing for that book store owner. Kisuke Uetake is it?"

"My life is none of your concern!" Maems yelled wanting nothing more than to strangle Light.

Kisuke had heard the commotion and walked down the road. "Now, now what's all this fussing about? Not me I hope."

"Kisuke." Maems turned gritting her teeth to keep from yelling some very 'unladylike' things at Lights.

"The Yagami kid thinks you're a pedophile." Danielle stated in a matter-of-fact tone, pointing at Light.

He glared at the boy for a second. "Is that so. Well I hope he's not spreading that dreadful lie around. It'd be terrible for business."

That was Kisuke for you, cool as a cucumber. Unlike Maems who was literally shaking with rage now. He walked closer to the girls and placed a hand on Maems shoulder. He leaned down and whispered in Maems ear. "Calm down. This loser isn't worth the energy."

Maems gave a stiff nod and whispered back. "Thanks Kisuke, you are officially the best."

Danielle smiled slightly and whacked Maems in the stomach lightly. "Well we'd love to stay and chat," she said sarcastically. "But we've got to get home. Bye Kisuke, Officers."

Maems smirked as they walked past them and said in a low voice so only Light and Danielle could hear. "Light I'm A Gay."

The two girls snickered and walked faster. They didn't want Light to get on their case again, but the taunt was called for.

The rest of the walk home was uneventful, other then Maems almost getting herself run over a few times. But for them that was normal. Then as they were crossing the street Danielle's cell-phone rang. She hurried across the street and answered.

"Hello?" she asked into the receiver.

"Where the hell are you?" it was Geebo. "I called your house and you weren't there? What gives, did you go to a party and not invite moi?"

Danielle put him on speaker and answered. "No moron. Me and Maems just ran into I'm A Gay again."

"I swear that little bitch is going down!" Maems seethed.

"Oh calm down, what'd he do this time?" Geebo asked holding the phone away in preparation for the yelling that was going to come.

"That little bastard is so annoying!" Maems ranted. "I mean what the hell is that kids problem. Ok yeah I might have a thing for Kisuke, and he may flirt back, but it's all innocent! But it's none of that little toad's business! God, sometimes I wish he would just drop dead! And what was that crap about 'age of consent'?"

Danielle cleared her throat loudly. "Umm…Maems. You're ranting again…and it's eating up my minuets."

"Oh sorry." Maems blushed. "I'll be shutting up now."

Danielle and Geebo laughed good-naturedly at their slightly crazy friend. "Ok, we're gonna go Geebo. See you tomorrow."

"Yep bye." And with that Danielle put her phone away.

"You're going to beat him up at school tomorrow aren't you?" Danielle laughed.

"You know me well Dano." Maems grinned. "I can't wait till I smash that smug little face of his into the ground."

The two girls continued to walk down the road. Laughing at random video's they had seen, making fun of Light, and complaining about how they got busted chewing gum in class. As the duo their street some creepy man on a motorcycle pulled up beside them. He reeked of booze and had a weird look in his grey eyes. Maems started at him blankly and went on to admire his ride, while Dano pretty much did the same, but was wearier of the greasy man on the bike.

"Nice bike, gross hog." Danielle whispered Maems.

"Whaddya say?!" the drunk asked, his words slurring together. "Come over here and say that."

"How 'bout no." Maems glared, backing away from the creep. "Let's go."

As they came to the next stop light three other bikers came into view.

"Oh crap." The girls said together.

One of the bikers, who was apparently their leader, got off his ride and walked towards them. "Looks like a couple of chicks lost their way, boys."

"Up yours. You revolting dick-wad!" Maems yelled, she was still pissed from before and didn't want some lowlife hassling her.

"Why you little-"

"Oh I'm sorry," Maems laughed. "Should have known a Neanderthal like you wouldn't be able to understand such big words."

Under normal circumstances Danielle would have laughed with her friend, but in a fight that was 2 against 4 this kind of taunting wasn't a smart move. Not to mention what they might do to them. "Dobe, take your anger out on someone else. Now isn't really the best time."

"It's a bit to late for that." The man in front of them said, cracking his knuckles. "You need to watch your mouth pipsqueak."

He went to throw a punch but Maems caught it. She glared up at him cockily, signaling Dano that one of the others was behind her. Danielle expertly snap-kicked her assailant in the jugular sending him to the ground clutching his throat. Maems then grabbed the man's collar and punched him in the gut. He went down like a ton of bricks. "You need to watch who you challenge, moron."

When the two others started to get off their bikes, the girls send them twin glares-of-doom, effectively scarring the shit out of them. The two men who were not groveling at the girls feet looked at each other and abandoned their comrades. And just to send the message home, Danielle and Maems kicked both of the men into the side of a building, leaving them there passed out.

"I feel better now." Maems smiled.

Danielle rolled her eyes and shook her head. "That could have gone a lot worse you know." The two arrived at Danielle and went their separate ways.

"See ya Dano." Maems waved walking five houses down to were she lived.

Meanwhile

"That girl is nuts." Light sighed in the backseat of the cop car.

"I'd like to know exactly what happened Light." Matsuda said looking into his rearview mirror at Light. "Maemae does have a temper, but she's not so violent that she would attack you without reason."

_Maybe I should have gotten rid of her first. _Light thought for a moment. _No, that would have led the police and L right to me._ "Its like I said before. I'm just worried about Maemae; she seems to have a thing for that book store owner. Who I might add is almost twice her age."

"Still…" Matsuda mused. "It's not really any of your business."

Light looked out the window and didn't say anything else. His stomach was sore where she kicked him and just knew he'd have a black-eye by morning. Not only that he still had prep-school and would have to sit on those hard chairs for the next few hours. Mr.Yagami dropped his son off at the prep-school and drove to the Police Station.

"Hi there Light." One of the kids from the class greeted. "Whoa what happened to you?"

"Oh nothing." Light said taking his seat. "Just bumped into some people before I got here."

"It was Maemae Fam wasn't it?" The dark haired boy asked sitting next to him. "That girl really does have a temper. Did Danielle get you too? The two of them can be vicious."

The boy's name was Nori Endo, he was a bit nosy and went to Light's school so he knew all about Maemae's and Danielle bad tempers. He had once said the girl's track-team sucked and unfortunately for him Danielle, the team's star athlete, was within hearing distance and decked him. Of course Light realized Nori was being sympathetic to him, but that wasn't something Light wanted right then.

"Listen Nori," Light tried to stay calm. "the only reason I'm like this is because I wont hit a girl. No matter how annoying they are."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

"Yo. Light I'm A Gay." Maems barked across the grounds. Danielle was backing her up, while Geebo was still eating his lunch under a near by tree. "I've got a bone to pick with you."

Light turned around and glared at the two of them. He was right about the black-eye. "What do you want Maemae? I hardly have time to play with children."

But instead of getting mad like she usually did Maemae laughed slightly. "All I want to know is why you feel the need to piss me off."

A crowd was gathering and Light didn't want to look foolish. "I don't know what you're talking-"

Danielle cut him off. "You call Maems a child when you act just like a kid who's afraid of getting in trouble."

Light gritted his teeth as Maemae continued her little interrogation. "It's really kind of pathetic Light, you want everyone to see you as some righteous hero when you're really just a conceded little brat. So tell us, why must you continue to irk me, and Dano on occasion?"

"I've got better things to do than waste my time being harassed by some kid." Light was about to walk away when Maemae grabbed him.

"Such a shame you chose to do it this way." Maems fake sighed.

Light's eyes widened and a few people gasped as Maemae punched Light in the face. She then kneed him in the gut and flipped him over. Light scrambled to his feet and blocked the kick that came to his head. Light grabbed her foot and twisted her around. She braced herself with her forearms and kicked his face, and then his chest. Light fell back and clutched his now bloody nose.

"I didn't want to have to do this," Light said trying to stand. "but you leave me no choice."

Maemae and Danielle laughed at him as they said in unison. "Do this? You can't even stand up!"

Growling Light pounced on Maemae holding her arms down. She stared up at him wide eyed before lifting her legs and flipping them over. They wrestled with each other Maemae getting the upper hand. But then Light got her in a headlock. He turned her so that she was facing the ground and his leg pressed down on her spine. Now she couldn't move at all.

A few bystanders were cheering Light on, some were on Maemae's side, and others held horrified looks on their faces. Danielle was cheering Maemae on, a boy near her asked why she wasn't helping her friend. To which Danielle answered. "She'd never forgive me if I helped her. This is her fight."

Then, roused by the noise, the principal walked onto the grounds. "What is going on here?!" he boomed. The students scattered. "Light Yagami remove yourself from Maemae Fam!"

Light stood up quickly and Maemae pushed herself off of the ground. Danielle walked over and helped her up. Once standing she dusted herself off. The two teens were battered and bruised, but especially Light.

"You three," the principal nearly yelled. "in my office now."

The two girls nodded while Light tried to protest. "But Oishi-san!"

"No buts Light. From what I saw, you were the aggressor." He snapped. Light groaned and walked the proverbial road of shame to the principals office.

In the office

The three students sat in front of Oishi-san's desk. Danielle sat in-between her friend and their enemy. Oishi-san shook his head and began. Light had tissues stuffed up his nose to stop the bleeding, and his white shirt was stained.

"Light, you're usually such a good student what provoked you to such an act?"

"With all due respect Oishi-san, I did not start the fight-"

"Like hell you didn't!" Maemae yelled jumping out of her seat. "You may not have physically started it. But you knew what all your taunting was leading up to!"

"Maemae," Oishi-san said taken aback. "calm yourself. Now will someone please tell me how this all started?"

"I can field this one Oishi-san." Danielle offered. She pulled Maems back to her seat before she started. "It started when Maems finally graduated from Middle-school. There's this guy she has a crush on you see, who's much older then her. Well it's completely innocent but they flirt with each other all the time. One afternoon Light walked into the bookshop and Maems and the guy were flirting again. The next day Light walked up to us and said; 'didn't know you were into older men Fam-san'."

"What is the point of all this?" he was getting impatient.

"I have a point." Danielle assured him. Maems blushed a deep red from having her not-so-secret talked about in such a way. "Now where was I? Oh yeah. After that the comments became more direct, 'are you going to move in together?' or 'hope you know the age of consent'. We honestly don't know why he singled us out?"

"Us? He does this to you too Danielle?" Oishi-san was very surprised, he had never heard of Light acting in such a manner.

"Mostly jock comments and such. But that doesn't bother me, I actually take that as compliments." Danielle continued. "It wouldn't be so bad if Yagami didn't play 'Mr. innocent' all the damn time."

Oishi-san nodded taking all this in. "Why have you not told a teacher or other adult?"

The girls sighed. "My mum and Yagami-san are old friends so I can't. And I've tried to tell the teachers, but they never believe me."

Oishi-san was surprised. "Yagami-san, it is well known that Fam-san has a temper, that is why she's on the karate team, but I have never known her to lie. But you are also the school's top scoring student."

"I swear Oishi-san, I didn't mean any harm." Light was playing 'Mr. Innocent' again.

"Oh I can't listen to this bull-shit anymore!" Danielle yelled. "You knew full well what you were doing! You really are a child, make fun of people and act all innocent around the adults and your peers. What kind of self-righteous dumb ass are you?!"

"I've heard enough." Oishi-san sighed standing. "The three of you have detention for the next week."

Light gritted his teeth but stayed silent. Danielle nodded. "I guess I do deserve it, I didn't talk her out of it."

"Thank you." Maemae muttered.

"Of course I will need to call your parents."

Light's eyes flew open. "Y-you can't be serious?!"

"I most certainty am Yagami-san." Oishi-san snapped, he too was tired of his little act. "Now report to the nurses office."

Danielle smirked at Maems who snickered back. Maems mother was away for the week and Danielle parents would be gone all weekend. Light gritted his teeth and exited the office with the two girls behind him.

"Hehehehe. You know Light that was really pathetic." Ryuk chuckled from above. "Having your ass kicked by a little girl, it was really entertaining."

The two girls walked past him, bumping him in the shoulders. "Those two are fun. Wish they were the ones to pick up my notebook."

At the Yagami home

_Riiiiiing Riiiing ring. _The telephone rang, and Light's mother put down her book and answered. "Hello?"

"Yes, good evening Yagami-san." Oishi-san said. "I have some bad news. Light was in a fight during lunch today."

"What?!" she was so surprised. How could her son have gotten herself into such a bad situation. "That can't be true!"

"I'm afraid it is," Oishi-san continued. "Light will have detention all next week. I have sent him to the nurses office already."

"Who else was in the fight?" she asked.

"Maemae Fam. Danielle White was also there, but I don't believe she was physically involved."

"Alright. I will talk with Light when he comes home." She sighed. "Thank you."

And with that she hung up the phone and began to worry about her son, and what she would say to her husband and Light.

Back at school, Nurses office

"Oh my." The nurse gasped. "I didn't know you had Karate practice during lunch Maemae."

"Oh I don't. I beat up Yagami. You should check him first….I think I broke his rib."

The nurse looked over at Light and her eyes grew wide. "WHAT?!"

"Calm down Sakura." Danielle waved dismissively. "She could have done a lot more damage. Maems didn't punch him in the face too much, so I don' think he has a concussion."

Sakura yanked Light's wrist and lead him into a separate room. There were a few words between them, but Danielle and Maemae couldn't make them out. Then Light yelped.

"Hey, watch it that's cold!"

The two girls laughed at Light's dilemma. "Oh quiet. Now take your cloths off."

Danielle and Maemae looked at each other and erupted in laughter.

"Hahaha –oh ow- ahaha- shit ow. Hahahaha." Maems laughed, her sides hurt from the fight but nothing too serious.

Danielle laughed louder at her friends pain and Light's situation. "Hahaha."

"Oh shut up.hahaha –ow ahhaha."

Sakura head them laughing and stepped out of the room she was in. "What's with all the noise?"

"Oh. Nothing." Maems giggled. "So does he have a broken rib?"

"Thankfully no, but one of his fingers is." Sakura smiled lightly. "Alright, you're next Maemae."

Danielle shoved her friend into the room, after Light walked out. Light leaned against the wall. He glared at the tape on his hand, and then at Danielle. Light's nose was bandaged and his arms and cuts were wrapped.

"Why didn't you stop her?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Cause you deserved it." Dano gave him her award winning glare. "You act all high and mighty, and you're a total ass. Oh and by the way, you look like a retarded mummy."

"Oh that one's funny." Ryuk applauded.

Light growled, this was really getting on his nerves. Even Ryuk was on their side, and he couldn't do anything about them.

Maemae walked out of the room. Her arms and ankle were bandaged, a band-aid was stuck to her cheek, and her arm was in a sling. "I look like an awesome mummy!"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go back to class."

"Not so fast." Light said grabbing Maems shoulder. "I could draw charges against you."

"And I could too, Yagami." Maems raised an eyebrow. "Verbal assault, emotional assault, and physical assault, and since I am a girl and younger then you this makes you look like the bad guy. After I explain what all happened I don't think your father will be too impressed."

They left Light there, awestruck. This girl really was getting to him. And now that he had detention for the next week the killings would have an irregular pattern then what he had been using.


	4. Chapter 4

After school

"You really took him down." Geebo congratulated. "Bravo."

"Thank you thank you." Maems bowed dramatically. "I'd like to thank everyone who supported me."

"Maemae." Light was behind them. "I'd like to apologize."

Maems snorted. "Bull, I know your little game Yagami. And I'm not buying it."

Danielle sent Light a barrage of glares before he left. "Let's go. See ya on Monday Geebo."

"Bye guys!" Geebo called as he ran to his bus.

"That little rat ass bastard!" Maems yelled. "GAH! I need something to cheer me up…although kicking his ass was fun."

Danielle laughed and pulled her out of oncoming traffic. "Let's go to _the store_."

Maems nodded and walked a little ahead. They walked past a few people they knew, but didn't stop to talk. At the next stop-light Maems almost got run over by a speeding Hybrid XL.

"Hey Dano," Maems said, unfazed by her almost becoming a pancake. "I just had a thought."

"You can think?" Danielle joked.

"Haha, very funny fuku-taichou." Maems said sarcastically. "Anyway, I was thinking that we should stop at Timmy Hoes, before we go to Kisuke's shop."

Danielle mused over this. "I was thinking DQ."

"It's freezing though." Maems gave Danielle a blank look. "But Dairy Queen does sound good."

No matter what time of years is was the two always loved Dairy Queen. There was just something about cotton-candy blizzard that was just so appealing, even if it was 40 below.

"How about both?" Danielle suggested.

"Good call." Maems nodded and ran across the street to the Tim Horton's, narrowly missing three cars.

"Taichou! You crazy idiot!" Danielle yelled. The light changed and she ran across to her. Once on the other side Danielle shook Maems back and forth. "Are you completely nuts? You coulda been killed!"

"Thank you for noticing." Maems laughed and smiled, and pried herself from Danielle iron grip. "Now lets hurry."

Both of them bought cotton-candy blizzards, and Maems bought and extra one for Kisuke. They then ventured over to Tim Horton's. And three hot apple cider's latter the girls were off again to Kisuke's store.

"You know." Maems said, fumbling with her drink/blizzard tray. "I think I really am nuts."

"Noooo." Danielle snickered sarcastically. "You? Nuts? Nooo."

Maems rolled her eyes. "Oh be quite. But I think I might have more then a crush on Kisuke now."

Danielle looked at Maems wide eyed. "Maems…please tell me you're joking!"

Maems shook her head then glared at Danielle. "Oh, and if you tell him, I'll murder you in your sleep."

"Don't worry I wont." Danielle sighed. "You are one messed up freak."

"Thank you for noticing." Maems laughed, as they crossed the street again.

Danielle opened the door to the store and let Maems in first. They sighed as the warmth melted their frozen limbs and fingers.

"Hey," Kisuke greeted from his place behind the counter. "didn't expect you two today."

Maems smiled cheerfully and handed him the drink and blizzard. "Hi Kisuke."

"Ah you spoil me." He said picking up the hot drink and taking a sip. "Hold it. What happened to your arm? And why do you look like a mummy?"

"I beat up Yagami." Maems declared happily. "But unfortunately, he managed to dislocate my shoulder when he pinned me."

"Bravo." Kisuke clapped his hands. "By the way, I heard you two were looking for jobs."

Danielle lit up. "Yeah actually. You hiring?"

"Indeed I am." Kisuke smirked. "Two of my employees quit on me this morning."

Dano and Maems quickly took him up on the offer. "Excellent, excellent. Now on to the interview. Will you bring me blizzards every time you come in?"

Maems and Dano's jaws dropped as Kisuke dug his spoon into the frozen treat. "Um, yeah sure." Danielle said and Maems nodded.

"Perfect." Kisuke beamed. "I declare you two hired."

Danielle and Maems laughed. "By the way, we can't start till the week after this week. I got detention for beating up Light."

"And I got detention for not doing anything to stop her." Danielle sighed and laughed.

"What a shame." Kisuke smiled good naturedly. "Oh well, whatcha gonna do. Just do me a favor. Don't get Light angry again, I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"I'm offended Kisuke." Maems smirked sharply. "You think that twerp could-"

Kisuke put his arms up defensively. "Hey, hey, hey. I didn't mean it that way. I know how tough the two of you are. I meant that he could do a lot of damage to your reputations."

Danielle mused over this. "True. The guy might be a little bastard but people trust him."

Maems nodded in agreement. "If the said ass-muncher spreads any rumors about us." Maems raised her fist that wasn't in the sling. "Well…we are on the Karate team for a reason."

The three of them laughed at this. The two girls weren't just on the Karate team, Maems was the captain despite her only being a freshmen, and Dano was the teams star. The only reason Dano wasn't the captain was that she was too busy with other things, and Maems was way more ruthless and as such could come up with killer strategies. All things considered people thought that it was even weirder that Brandon Geebo was their close friend. He was kind of a wimp, but then again he was kind of tough considering how much Maems used him as a human punching bag.

"Well we'd better be going." Danielle said, looking at her watch.

"Bye Kisuke!" Maems waved. "Chat later?"

Kisuke nodded and waved to the girls as they departed his shop. "Crazy love-sick girl." He muttered and smirked.

* * *

Yeah i know short chapter...ok...go review...now...plz...


	5. Chapter 5

"So are you staying at my place for the weekend, or did your 'rents say no?" Maems asked. The two had planned on a sleepover and since neither of their parents would find out about the little incident at school till Monday, their plans wouldn't be ruined.

"Yeah I can." Danielle nodded. "Just let me get my stuff. And my popcorn."

Maems gave her a look. "What, do you live on popcorn or something?"

"Maaaaaybeee." Danielle snickered. Maems slapped herself in the forehead.

"Good thing you're in a lot of sports." Maems shook her head.

"Hells yeah!" Danielle cheered. "Oh by the way, when's the next Karate meeting?"

"Tuesday." Maems nodded. "Fortunately, I anticipated our detentions and told Takumi to handle it. He may be a moron but he knows how to handle the team….. He has a crush on you by the way."

Danielle's eyes went wide. "What? That idiot….you're joking right? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!"

"Nope." Maems laughed. "Ever notice he's always acting weird around you. And you haven't even beat him up that much."

As Maems cackled, Danielle plotted Takumi's immediate demise. Takumi was one of the most ignorant pigs to ever crawl their way out of hell. Not to mention he was dumber then a sack of hammers.

"There is no way in hell that guy has a chance with me." Danielle nearly yelled. The thought of the grease ball liking her was utterly repulsive, even if about half the girls in school were in love with him.

"I know." Maems chuckled. "But it is pretty funny."

"No its not." Danielle glared. "Well speak of the devil."

Just ahead of them there he was Takumi Hirohata, not only was he a perverted moron with no respect for women, but he was also a spoiled little rich bastard.

"Hey there ladies." He grinned popping up the collar of his leather jacket. "How's it going Danielle?"

Maems giggled behind her hand and Danielle rolled her eyes. "Okay I guess."

"Oh I saw the fight by the way." Takumi said, a smile tugging at his face. "If you want I could break you out of deten'."

"No thanks. I plan to serve out the sentence with Maems." Danielle said taking a step back.

"Hmph." Maems snorted. "Shows how loyal you are Takumi. You do realize I still could have someone else handle the meeting."

Maems did not take disloyalty kindly. She may have been a crazy ruthless nut, but she was a loyal crazy ruthless nut. And expected the same from her team and friends.

"N-no," stuttered Takumi. "I-I uh didn't mean it that way Captain."

"Right." Maems glared. She then turned her attention to Danielle and smirked. "I forgot something at Kisuke's, catch up with you in a minute."

"No, taichou wa-" Before Danielle had the chance to protest Maems was gone in the direction they had come. Danielle knew that she was just hiding around the corner to watch Danielle squirm and break Takumi's heart.

Takumi stepped closer to Danielle. "I think captain will be awhile. Wanna go do something till she comes back?"

"Look," Danielle sighed, shoving him away from her. "I know you like me. But I'm sorry, the feeling is not shared."

Takumi's face fell. "B-but can't you just gimme one chance? I promise to be good!"

Slightly disgusted by his begging Danielle took another step back. "Dude, begging will not help. Honestly, you are just not my type, and besides you treat women like crap."

Takumi stepped forward and grabbed Danielle's wrist. "Please."

Danielle frowned at him and yanked her hand from his grasp. "No, okay, I am not interested."

"C'mon, think about it. The boy's track team's star and the Karate teams star, how perfect would that be?" Takumi grabbed Danielle's wrists again.

Danielle sent him her award winning glare. "Takumi, if you know what's good for you, you'll let me go now."

"But I think your hot!" Takumi whined like a little baby.

"I don't think a guy whose ass I can kick is hot." Danielle glared blankly. "Now let me go before I kick your ass into oblivion!"

Takumi growled and shoved Danielle up against the side of a building. "I don't like taking no for an answer."

He forced Danielle's hands above her head and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. Danielle was so shocked by his actions that she actually froze. Normally she would have punched his lights out by now. Takumi let his free hand drop to her waist and drift to her lower back. Danielle instantly snapped out of her shock induced stupor. Just as Takumi was about to kiss her Danielle kicked him in the balls with the force of Ichigo's Bankia. Takumi instantly let go of Danielle and stumbled back clutching his groin. Before he could react again, Danielle snap-kicked him in the jugular. And before he hit the ground, Danielle sucker punched him several times. He fell to the ground in utter shock. Danielle dealt the final blow and kicked him across the street so hard he made a dent in the side of the building.

Maems walked up beside the rage filled sports star "Hmm…Didn't know he was that dumb….My bad."

Danielle glared. "Taichou…I am going to hurt you."

"Now, now no need to hurt the poor innocent dobe." Maems laughed, raising her hands up. "Damn, now I'm gonna have to ask someone else to handle the meeting."

Danielle rolled her eyes. Maems had a very twisted sense of humor, but she shared it so she couldn't complain. Thinking quickly Danielle shoved Maems into a stop sign. Maems banged her head against the red octagon and fell back.

"Ok," Maems said rubbing her forehead and sitting up. "I deserved that."

"Damn right!" Danielle laughed.

Once Maems was on her feet they continued their way to Dano's. It was only one block away from where Danielle kicked Takumi into a crater, so it didn't take them long. Maems stayed outside while Dano got her stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

As Maems leaned against the wall Dano's dog kept her company. The black lab/wolf sat at her feet and Maems kneeled down and petted her.

"Hey Shyloe," Maems smiled. "Have you been a goooooood puppy? Yeah, I bet you have."

Danielle opened her door and threw a book at Maems head. "Quit talking to my dog. That's my job."

Maems stuck her tongue out and glared. "Not my fault she so cute."

Danielle let Shyloe in and they hurried over to Maems' place.

"HEY NUMB-NUT, I'M HOME AND I BROUGHT REINFORCMENTS!" Maems yelled as soon as they were in the door.

"Must you be so loud?" Maems older brother complained walking out of the kitchen and flipped her off.

Maems returned the friendly gesture. "Yes I must."

Danielle snickered. She still wasn't used to Maems and her brother treated each other. They insulted each other, pushed each other, and laughed when they did. Flipping each other off was just their way of saying hello. Weird yes, fun hell yeah!

"C'mon, lets get set up." Maems smiled and dragged Dano to the basement.

Down in the basement Maems grabbed the channel changer and turned on the flat screen. Danielle walked over to the micro wave and stuffed in a bag of popcorn, because every sleepover needs popcorn. Maems took her laptop out of her bag, turned it on and connected it to the internet. The microwave beeped signaling the popcorn was done and Dano joined Maems on the couch.

"OH, wait." Maem stood abruptly and walked out of the room.

"Ummmm." Danielle 'ummmed'.

When Maems returned she was holding another laptop. "By brother has graciously offered his laptop to our very noble cause of discussing anime with Kisuke."

"You stole it from his room didn't you?" Danielle smirked knowingly.

"Ah, very perceptive fuku-taichou." Maems grinned, handing her the portable computer.

"Shall we?" Danielle said, logging into the private chat room she had made several months ago.

"We shall." Maems giggled also logging in.

In chat room

FukuCapNut has logged in.

CaptainCrazy has logged in

FukuCapNut : TAICHOU

CaptainCrazy: FUKU-TAICHOU!!

FukuCapNut: WE NEED LIVES!!

CaptainCrazy: YES WE DOOO!!

HatAndClogs has logged in

CaptainCrazy: KISUKE! 3 YEEEEY U MADE IT!! (squeal)

FukuCapNut: sad taichou sad

CaptainCrazy: I know

HatAndClogs: so how has everything been since the 40 minutes I last saw you??

CaptainCrazy: Dano beat the crap out of Takumi, (he was gonna rape her oh noes!)

HatAndClogs: ah I see. I assume he's probably in intensive care?

FukuCapNut: if someone dug him out of the crater I kicked him in

HatAndClogs: XD remind me not to get on your bad side

CaptainCrazy: don't get on her bad side XP

FukuCapNut: AHHHH!

HatAndClogs: what happening? Did something crawl up your shirt? I'd be happy to get it out 3

FukuCapNut:…….

CaptainCrazy: bad Kisuke! Hmph ur supposed to say that to me (pout)

FukuCapNut:……..ok…..for your information, ur cat is clawing at the back of my head

CaptainCrazy: Oh….well then

HatAndClogs: 3 I like cats

CaptainCrazy: YEY me too 3

FukuCapNut: ok enough with the hearts!

CaptainCrazy: 3333333333333

HatAndClogs: 3333333333

FukuCapNut: uuuuuuuugh

CaptainCrazy: no hurting taichou!

FukuCapNut: grrrrrr

HatAndClogs: xp you 2 are very entertaining

Geebo has logged in

Geebo: hi ppls

FukuCapNut:…….Geebo…..can't you think of anything more original other then THAT?

CaptainCrazy:….ur demoted again

Geebo: WHAT?! Ugh that is so not fair!

CaptainCrazy: who ever accused us of being fair?

HatAndClogs: haha she has you there

IamJustice has logged on

CaptainCrazy: HOW THE HELL U GET THE PASSWORD TO THIS "I'M A GAY"!?

IamJustice: HA it was easy, I mean 'picklesthefirst' come on you two go on about that stupid name so much its hilarious….wait how'd you know it was me?

FukuCapNut: well it's a hell of a lot better then 'IamJustice' you Tousen wanna be!

IamJustice: who is Tousen? Does he go to our school?

CaptainCrazy:…….O.o……

FukuCapNutL…."Im A Gay" leave now…before I upload a virus onto your mainframe

IamJustice: Like you could do that

FukuCapNut: do ya want me to?

IamJustice: I would like to see you try

IamJustice has forcibly exited from the chatroom

At the Yagami home, Lights room

"AH what the HELL?" On Light's computer numerous porno adds were popping up and he couldn't even turn his speakers off. Then a full movie popped up and extreme sounds and images were being emitted from Light's computer.

"Light? What the-" Light's mother walked into his room, drawn by the odd noises. "LIGHT WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

"M-mom I-its not what it looks like!" Light yelled trying to cover his screen. Even his mouse wasn't responding.

Down stairs the same thing was happening to Light's fathers computer. Light's father's eyes went wide as the movie started to play. A nosebleed erupted from his nose as he staggered backwards. As the noises from the video and pop-ups grew louder, Light's dad tried to turn the speakers down. But it was useless, the virus Danielle had uploaded, and created prevented input information to come through. He then ran upstairs, nose still bleeding, and slammed Light's door open.

"Light Kirabiyaka Yagami!" he yelled, using Light's full name. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"D-dad! Please believe me," Light yelped, he was already in enough shit without this. "someone sent me a virus! A-and it got uploaded onto the mainframe!"

"_L-LIGHT-KUN!" _the character from the video screamed. Light's face blanched then went red.

"Last time I checked," Light's father fumed, unplugging the computer. "we had different mainframes for our computers because of my work!"

It seemed that Light had some explaining to do.

Back in the chat room

HatAndClogs: hey what was that all about?

CaptainCrazy: oh that was just Dano's porno virus XD

FukuCapNut: hells yeah!

Geebo: her what? Why haven't I heard about this?

CaptainCrazy: secrets for the higher-ups negative 5000000000 seat xp

Geebo: TT.TT

HatAndClogs: hmm what did you call it?

FukuCapNut: waihonIAMAGAY virus

CaptainCrazy: XP, hahaha it was sooo funny making it!...well dano made it, I just helped finding the videos xp

Geebo:…….O.o…..

HatAndClogs: XP u r truly entertaining

CaptainCrazy: y thank u Kisuke 3

FukuCapNut: uuuuugh not AGAIN with the hearts! DX

HatAndClogs: 333333333

CaptainCrazy: 333333333

FukuCapNut: NOOOO!!

Geebo: tehehe 3

CaptainCrazy: ur demoted again

Geebo: WHY!?

CaotainCrazy: because only me dano and Kisuke are allowed to say 'tehehe'

HatAndClogs: tehehe 3

CaptainCrazy: (squeal) 333

Geebo: did I miss a memo or something? (what the hell is going on?)

FukuCapNut: u r hopeless

CaptainCrazy: AND U BE DEMOTED! ARRRR (spontaneous pirate)

FukuCapNut: oh great taichou got into the marshmallows --

CaptainCrazy: FLUFFLY PILLOWS OF JOY!! 3

FukuCapNut:….taichou….--

CaptainCrazy: oh oops tehe

HatAndClogs: my my hyper are we?

CaptainCrazy: u know it! XP tehehe 3

Geebo: uhh…Maems is scaring me

FukuCapNut: she scares us all

CaptainCrazy: to the SHINIGAMIMOBILE!! Bleach is on! Na na nana na na NA KEN-CHAN! 

FukuCapNut: ……--

Geebo: O.o

HatAndClogs: hehe u should keep ur taichou off the sugar

FukuCapNut: yeeeaaah I should…but she'd figure out a way to get it anyway

CaptainCrazy: indeed

Geebo: ok u need to go now, ttyl bitches!

Geebo has logged off

CaptainCrazy: …..DEMOTED!! XP

HatAndClogs: my I ask what that 1 was 4?

CaptainCrazy: just cuz me feels like it

HatAndClogs: ah I see

Geebo has logged in

Geebo: oh btw nice job taking down Light, that was funny

Geebo has logged out

CaptainCrazy:……

FukuCapNut:….ok then

HatAndClogs: huh…weird kid

FukuCapNut: yep

CaptainCrazy: indeed

HatAndClogs: well im srry 2 leave u, but gotta get up in the morning

CaptainCrazy: okays! Bye bye Kisuke 333!

FukuCapNut: ciao Kisuke

HatAndClogs: bye girls

HatAndClogs has logged off

CaptainCrazy: I cant wait till we get to work at his shop next next week!

FukuCapNut: hells yeah! Dats gonna be shweeeeeet

CaptainCrazy: INDEED!

FukuCapNut: wow…we need lives

CaptainCrazy: yes yes we do xP

FukuCapNut: we should prop log off now

CaptainCrazy: we should

FukuCapNut: shall we then?

CaptainCrazy: we shall

FukuCapNut has logged off

CaptainCrazy has logged off

Back in Maems basement

"We need lives." Dano laughed, leaning back in the couch.

Maems flipped the laptop screen down. "Indeed we do."

* * *

hooray for chat room chapters!! OMG LOL XP


	7. Chapter 7

OK so sorry it took me soooo long to update but i was having writers block, ugh its a terrible thing! anyway i would just like to say that the characters of Maems, Dano and Geebo and REAL PEOPLE, NOT JUST PEOPLE I MADE UP!! ok so yeah, my name is actually Maemae but my friends always call me Maems and you pronounce it like maim, and Dano (Danielle aka sasukesgirl66) is my friend who i am writing this fic for, and Geebo is our other friend. Now that that has been said please enjoy chapter seven!!

* * *

Then Maems older brother came down stairs. "By the way excellent work."

"Thanks B." Maems waved as her brother walked back up stairs. Danielle looked confused so Maems explained. "He hates Light too."

"Oh." Danielle said, turning her attention back to the TV.

Right now Bleach was on, episode 50. It was a filler episode and Don Kanonji was making an ass of himself. The girls were laughing their asses off. And in between commercials complained about the episode being a filler, because fillers suck. When the episode was over, Danielle had already polished off the popcorn.

Looking down at the empty bowl in her lap Dano pouted. She then picked it up and poked Maems in the shoulder with it. Maems looked over and rolled her eyes. "Please taichou?"

Heaving a sigh Maems grabbed the bowl and stood up. "You're lucking I'm such a kind taichou."

"Thank you." Dano laughed.

When Maems returned with a full bowl of popped goodness she sat back down. Just as Naruto was about to begin the regularly scheduled entertainment was interrupted.

"NOO!!" they yelled at the TV in unison, throwing bits of popped corn at it.

"_We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you an important _Kira_ update"_

"Screw Kira!" Danielle yelled.

"Booo!" Maems joined.

On the screen a young man with longish black hair sat at a desk. In front of him was a name plate that read 'Lind L. Taylor'.

"_My name is Lind L. Taylor,"_ the man said.

"No shit Sherlock." Maems scoffed.

"_Widely known as 'L'."_

"Wow." The girls said in unison.

"_To the perpetrator of these serial murders: you have committed the most abominable act in history. I will personally catch the one behind it…'Kira' at any cost"_

"Holy shit." Maems exclaimed. "This is awesome!"

"Hells yeah!" Dano yelled in agreement.

Just as Lind L. Taylor was in the middle of his speech his face contorted and he held onto his chest. He screamed painfully and finally slumped over onto the desk. Two men then dragged him off screen. The girls stared at the TV wide eyed, not believing what they had just seen.

"Dude." Dano breathed.

"Dude." Maems agreed.

Then the screen turned white with a large 'L' in the center. A scratchy layered voice spoke. He or she taunted Kira. Although this was a very serious matter Dano and Maems couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahaha!" Dano laugh. "The Kira kid is getting soooo dissed!"

"Yeah!" Maems cheered. "Go L!"

When the interruption ended, finally, the two went back to watching anime. Much to their relief they didn't miss anything. They went uninterrupted for an hour, except for Maems getting up to get more popcorn.

Jumping over the couch and handing Dano the newly filled bole Maems laughed. "How could you have gone threw 3 bags of popcorn already? Did you not eat all day or something?"

Dano shoveled another mouthful of popcorn into her mouth. After she swallowed Dano answered. "Popcorn good."

Maems shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a handful for herself. "Can't argue with that logic! Oh shit taichou just remembered!"

"What?" Dano asked. Maems always talked in first person using her nickname when she was hyper.

"Taichou forgot to call Yoshi!" Maems whipped out her cell phone and dialed the number.

Yoshi Yoshida was another guy on the Karate team. Unlike Takumi, Yoshi actually respected women, the only reason Maems didn't pick him first was because he was a bit too cautious. So she didn't think that he'd show the team her 'battle plans' that were just cutting close to not following the rules.

"Evening Yoshida-san." Maems said, talking to Yoshi's mother. "Is Yoshi there?"

"Is he?" Dano asked, munching on her popcorn.

Maems nodded. "Hi Yoshi, it's Maems."

"Put it on speaker!" Dano gabbed Maems in the side.

Maems rolled her eyes and hit the speaker button.

"_Oh hi Captain. Is everything alright?"_ Yoshi asked.

"Everything is fine." Maems laughed.

"Hi Yoshi!" Dano yelled.

"_Huh? Oh. Hello Danielle."_ Yoshi said.

"Anyway," Maems continued. "I need you to run the Karate teams meeting on Tuesday."

"_Oh yeah, I heard you two got detention for beating up Light. I actually caught some of it." _Yoshida mused on the other side. _"You kicked Yagami's ass!"_

"That I did." Maems nodded proudly. She then opened up her laptop "Now, I'll send you everything you will need for the meeting. And even though some of the tactics are a bit risky I want everyone to be briefed on them. Our match with Tokatori is coming up and I refuse to loose."

"_H-Hai!" _Yoshi agreed nervously. When Maems got excited about a fight, you don't disagree or piss her off if you want to live a long happy life.

Maems hit the send button and her files were sent to Yoshi and Dano was laughing in the background.

"Ok, I sent it." Maems said cheerily. "Look it over and you know what to do!"

"See ya Yoshi!" Dano called.

"_H-hai! Bye captain, Danielle!"_ With that Yoshi hung-up and so did Maems.

Maems gave Dano the thumbs up signal. "Mission accomplished."

Dano laughed harder and punched Maems in the shoulder. "You can be REALLY lame sometimes ya know."

Rubbing her arm Maems nodded. "Yeah I know. Oh look Invader Zim is on!"

"HELLS YEAH!" Dano cheered. She had reached maximum hyper levels now.

"WHY PIGGY WE LOVEDED YOU WE LOVEDED YOU!!" The girls screamed loudly in high pitched voices.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Maems brother yelled from upstairs. "YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN YELLING FOR OVER TWO HOURS! SOME OF US NEED TO FUCKING SLEEP!!"

The hyper teens glanced at each other and burst out laughing. Usually Maems brother didn't bother them. But they were being incredibly loud and hyper tonight, and Maems brother happened to have to get up early the next morning.

"SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!!" Maems retorted.

"UP YOURS!" he yelled back down.

Danielle just continued to laugh her ass off. Maems joined her and literally fell to the ground.

"Alright," Maems giggled pulling herself back up. "We should turn it down now."

Dano nodded and grabbed the remote. "Hai taichou."

"Excellent fuku-taichou." Maems snickered. "Dude…..its 1:30."

"Hmm…We should probably sleep." Dano mused.

"We should." Maems agreed. "I'll get right on it."

"Huh?" Dano asked.

Maems walked to the back room and dragged out a mattress. She dropped it in the middle of the room and walked back to the back room and returned with another mattress. "Be right back." Maems ran up the stair leaving a very confused Dano for a few moments. When she came back down she held a mountain of pillows blankets and held two bed sheets.

"Umm….Do you want some help taichou?" Dano asked.

"No no, I got it." Maems declined the offer.

Maems tossed the pillows and blankets on the couch and proceeded to pull the sheets onto the mattresses. Once done that task Maems pushed the mattresses against the couch and pilled the pillows in two separate piles so that the girls could sit up. And finally Maems draped the blankets over the makeshift beds.

"Done!" Maems announced.

"Wow." Dano said. "I thought that I'd just crash on your couch and you'd go to your room."

"Nope." Maems laughed. "That would be mean."

"You are mean." Dano teased.

"True." Maems agreed. "But not THAT mean. K, I'm gonna go change."

"Yeah." Dano said grabbing her bag as Maems walked upstairs to her room.

When Maems came back downstairs Dano was already in her pajamas and laying down in one of the makeshift beds propped up by a mountain of pillows.

"That was quick." Maems remarked as she grabbed her laptop and joined Dano. "…Wait a second… Dano…why is your hair still in that pony tail?"

"Because." Dano said logging into fanfiction.

Maems groaned slightly. "Do you ever take your hair down?"

"Yeah." Dano answered amused at how easily she had irked her friend. "But it's annoying when its down."

"You're annoying." Maems poked Dano in the side.

"You're annoying." Dano shoved Maems a little.

"I know I am." Maems smirked.

Dano shook her head and sighed. "Hey what time is it?"

"Uhh…" Maems paused and looked at the clock on her laptop. "It's about 2:30."

"Huh." Dano shrugged. "Think we should sleep?"

Maems shrugged. "Yeah I guess so. But I aint tiered."

"Neither I am." Dano agreed.

Within 10 minuets the girls were asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahem. now i must clear something up, in chapter 6 i had Light's dad call Light; Light Kirabiyaka Yagami, because as we all know parents will use our middle names when they are pissed with us, but Kirabiyaka is not Light's actual middle name as a matter of fact i dont think Light even has a middle name, i would also like yo point out that the only reason i made Light's middle name Kirabiyaka is because 1 it has 'kira' in it and 2 it means 'gay' in japanese! AHAHAH!! now without further ado please enjoy the fic!

Night of the girls sleepover, Yagami residence

Light was getting an extremely stern talking to by both his mother and father. His mother was mostly riding him about the 'highly inappropriate content' he was viewing on his computer, while his father was livid about how his own son hacked into his computer and was viewing classified documents.

"Mom, please listen!" Light desperately tried to reason. "I swear, I wasn't looking at those sites! Danielle uploaded a virus onto my computer."

"And why would a nice girl like Danielle White do such a terrible thing?!" Mrs.Yagami crossed her arms, the tone she used was finalizing.

"What am I going to do with you?" Mr.Yagami sighed, pacing back and forth across the room. "We're just lucky that Sayu isn't here tonight…I think that for starters- obviously – we are going to take your computer, and we will monitor you-"

"NO!" Light jumped up. How was he going to punish criminals if he didn't know of them, or was being watched all the time? "Please dad, you can trust me! Danielle is extremely good with computers, she must have been able to infect yours as well!"

"I don't believe that a 10th grade girl is capable of such a technological feat." Light's dad snorted. "Also how could such a well mannered young lady come up with such filth!"

"She's a pervert that's how!" Light retorted.

Light's mother gasped. "Light how could you say such a thing! I do not believe that Danielle would compile all those disgraceful images and videos!"

"She probably didn't. Maemae was more that likely the one who collected most of those." Light exclaimed.

His parents eyes went wide and they shouted at the same time. "SHE IS EVEN YOUNGER THEN DANIELLE!"

Mr.Yagami composed himself again. "Light, Maemae is a respectable young lady, she may be a bit rough around the edges, but she is still an innocent young mind. And may I remind you that Dr.Fam has been a friend of the family for a very long time. Since before you were even born."

The night went on this way well past when the girls fell asleep. And if they had heard what was being said they might have literally died laughing. But thankfully for them they both lived through the night.

Around 7:30am Maems woke up, but Dano was still fast asleep. Maems didn't bother waking her, she knew that Dano was always so busy that when she could get the sleep she got it, and really needed it. So Maems silently crept upstairs and started to cook breakfast for the three of them: herself, Dano, and her brother. As Maems quietly walked up the stairs she grabbed a cup of dog food and a can of cat food, and fed her pets and went to her room to dress before she started to cook. She donned a pair of black jeans and a gray graphic t-shirt that said 'I'm having a good day…Don't mess it up by talking', and tip-toed to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Maems pulled out three eggs and boiled the water, put some oil on a pan and turned up the heat. She then reopened the fridge and grabbed the bacon. While Maems waited for the water to boil and frying pan to heat up she turned and stuck three pieces of bread into the toaster. Finally after about half an hour their breakfast was done. Maems left the plate on the stove top so that her dog didn't eat their food.

She walked up stairs and walked into her brothers room. "Beese." (that's pronounced B.C.) she said poking him with a hairbrush she found on the ground. "wake up…Breakfast is ready."

When he didn't respond Maems threw the hairbrush down and pulled his blanket away yelling. "GET THE HELL UP YOU LAZY ASS MONKEY!"

Her brother groaned and rolled over. "Fine, I'm up." he moaned. "just go and I'll be down in a second."

Maems smirked satisfied with her wakeup call and trotted back to the basement. Maems gingerly stepped over to her still sleeping friend. One thought ran threw her mind at that point: 'must prank Dano'. And she did. Walking over to the table and picking up a piece of paper and a marker, Maems made a sign that read: I love Quincy's! She set the sign down next to Dano so that it was propped up against the still sleeping victim. Suppressing a giggle Maems grabbed her camera and took the incriminating photo. Needless to say Dano was not a big Quincy fan, in fact Dano absolutely despised Quincy's.

Unfortunately the flash from the camera woke Dano. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes into a glare.

"Dobe." Dano growled. "Why you wake me up?"

"Oh, no reason." Maems said, trying desperately not to laugh.

Sitting up Dano gave her the 'what the hell is so funny' look. Then Dano saw the piece of paper. "…Why is there a sign on me that says 'I love Quincy's'…."

Maems couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing, she laughed so hard she fell to the ground and squirmed around like a bug. Regaining some control Maems handed Dano her camera. Dano's face turned from slightly confused and tiered, to shocked and tiered, to completely pissed and tiered.

"HAHAHHAHA YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!!" Maems howled, clutching her stomach rolling on the ground.

"DOBE!" Dano yelled, jumping to her feet. "You SUCK!"

Maems sat back up and whipped away the tears that collected at the corners of her eyes. "I know, but it was funny, huh!"

Dano sighed and cuffed Maems in the back of the head. "C'mon, I'm hungry let's get something to eat."

Rubbing the back of her head Maems smiled. "Taichou has that covered. Taichou already cooked breakie."

"Oh." Dano said a bit shocked. "Well….I'm gonna get dressed and I'll be up in a minute."

"Alrighty." Maems chirped and crawled her way up the stairs.

Dano glared silently at her friends retreating form. Oh she would get her revenge, she would get it and soon. Once dressed in a pair of black crappies and a dark blue basketball team t-shirt Dano headed upstairs.

"G'monin hime," Maems greeted her voice sprinkled with false sweetness. "did you enjoy your beauty sleep?"

Dano glared at her again. "I'll let that slide considering you did make food."

"Goody for me!" Maems smirked.

The girls ate in relative silence, talking briefly about they're plans for the day, mocking Light, and mocking Light, did I mention mocking Light. Okay so it wasn't so silent but neither of them broke out laughing when Dano said Light probably cried all night when he realized he would have two black eyes.

"Speaking of black eyes." Dano commented. "Have you checked the mirror this morning?"

"What? Huh? No. Why?" Maems sputtered, feeling her left eye.

"You should then." Dano smirked.

Maems immediately ran to the bathroom. Dano contently munched on a piece of toast. Maems screamed a blood curdling, heart stopping, glass shattering scream. She ran back into the kitchen where Dano was finishing off her glass of orange juice.

"THAT RAT FINK IS GOING TO PAY!!" Maems yelled loudly. Over night her eye had puffed up and turned purple.

"Calm down Maems." Dano yawned still tiered. "It's not that bad. I'm sure Light's face is five times as worse."

The enraged teen took a deep breath and sighed, slamming her head down on the table. "Great, well that kills our plans to pop in on Kisuke."

"Huh? Why?" Dano asked disappointed.

"I'm not gonna let him see me like this!" Maems moaned.

Dano rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad. Plus he's seen you worse. Remember that time you had a cold."

"I was not sick." Maems said stubbornly.

"Yes you were." Dano argued.

"No I wasn't." Maems retorted. "I don't get sick."

"You're stubborn." Dano sighed.

"I know I am." Maems smiled.

"You're an idiot." Maems brother was suddenly in the kitchen.

"Whatever. Oh, by the way, me and Dano are going out for a while." Maems told her brother, who had started to eat this breakfast.

"Kay." He said with a mouthful of bacon. "Just don't get hit by a car."

"I make no promises." Maems said gloomily dragging herself to her feet.

Dano sighed and pushed her out the door. The girls then walked down the street to Kisuke's shop.


	9. Chapter 9

OMG! I'M ALIVE!! ok soo...sorry it has taken soooooo long for me to update...but i'm busy! and when ever my mum catches me writing she gets on my case about 'not doing some thing productive' so yeah...anyway enjoy chapter 9!

* * *

"Yes you can!" Dano yelled at Maems for the hundredth time that morning.

"No I can't!" Maems yelled back. She was literally being dragged down the street by her ankles, protesting that she didn't want Kisuke to see her like this.

"Taichou! This is not dignified!" Dano yelled in exasperation throwing Maems foot down.

"I don't care!" Maems said, standing up again. "I don't want Kisuke to see me like this!"

Dano sighed. "Maems, for the last time. He has seen you way worse!"

"I was not sick! I don't get sick!" Maems argued stubbornly.

"GAH!" Dano yelled, losing patience and she never had that much to begin with. "Damnit taichou, why must you be so difficult!"

"This isn't being difficult…This is being overly stubborn." Maems crossed her arms and nodded.

"That's the same thing!" Dano raged. It was becoming increasingly difficult to resist the urge to hit Maems in the head and drag her to Kisuke's store.

"…..True….But….Oh forget it, I'd better just go along so you don't knock me in the head and drag me to Kisuke's." Maems finally gave up.

"…That was….creepy, but YAY! DANO WINS!" Dano cheered for herself.

"You were planning on doing that weren't you?" Maems raised an eyebrow.

Dano stopped mid-cheer. "Umm…Maaaaybe."

Rolling her eyes Maems sighed. "I guess we should go to DQ then."

"Why?" Dano asked now slightly confused.

"Don't you remember, we told Kisuke that each time we came in we'd get him a Blizzard." Maems said matter-of-factly.

"Ooooh."

"Right." Maems quickly looked for on coming cars. Seeing none she ran across the street. Unfortunately there was one car – a black limbo- and it narrowly missed, passing right in front of her. Maems caught a glimpse of a young man behind the tinted window, he sat with his knees to his chest and his eyes were line from lack of sleep. Maems was so surprised she fell back and landed on her back.

"TAICHOU!" Dano shouted, scared that her friend actually got hit by the vehicle. When the light changed she rushed to Maems. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Taichou saw a cute panda-man!" Maems nodded not really fazed by almost being turned into a pancake. "Let us continue our way to DQ then."

Dano looked at Maems as if she had sprouted a second head. "You do know you almost turned into a pancake right?"

Maems laughed and nodded. "Yes. But that happens a lot."

Dano slapped herself in the forehead. "You're such a dobe."

"That I am." Maems cheered cheerily and jumped up. "NOW ONWARD TO THE GLORIOUS FROZEN YUMMINESSESS!"

"YES! ONWARD!" Dano agreed, as they ran into the Dairy Queen.

Once inside the two of them pushed themselves to the front of the line and quickly ordered their frozen treats. Walking out of the palace of sweet frozen goodness the girls started down the street towards Kisuke's shop.

"So who, or what, the hell is a 'panda-man'?" Dano asked finally.

"Oh," Maems hopped up and down for a second. "In the limo I almost got run over by, there was this reeeaally cute guy. He had messy black hair, and his eyes were lined like he hasn't slept in a few years..like Garra! And he was sitting all curled up on his heals. He was soo cute! I just wanted to glomp him!" Maems squirmed in true fan-girl fashion.

Dano sighed. "You're a dobe. And what about Kisuke? I thought you liiiiiked him."

Maems glared at Dano. "Suddup." she blushed. "And I do…but…grr!"

"Hehe," Dano laughed. "Dano wins!"

"Hmmm," Maems mused. "You know what I just realized?"

"What?" Dano asked digging her spoon into her blizzard.

"I'm pretty sure Dairy Queen and Tim Horton's are strictly Canadian 'fast-food' places." Maems said as they walked up to Kisuke's store. "Wow…we are lucky people!"

"Yes we are!" Dano agreed, flinging the door open.

"KISUKE!" Maems cheered running to the counter, putting down the blizzards and glomping Kisuke.

Dano rolled her eyes. "Dobe."

"Shuddup!" Maems glared over her shoulder still glomping Kisuke.

Kisuke chuckled and hugged Maems back, making her blush slightly. "I see Light did get a good shot in," Kisuke said pulling back and looking at Maems. He patted her head and chuckled at the half pissed half sad expression Maems had on. "Oh don't worry, Light is 10 times worse."

"Good." Maems said putting her hands on her hips. "That little wimp bruises like a peach."

In the background Dano was laughing knowingly. She crept over silently and leaned against the counter. "Hey Kisuke guess what."

"What?" he asked.

"Maems almost got run over by a limo, and has fallen madly in love with the guy who was in it, and has sworn to find him and glomp him!" Dano laughed like a maniac.

Maems eyes went wide. "DANO! YOU SUCK!"

"I know but it was funny huh!" Dano continued to laugh. _Ahh sweet sweet revenge! _

"How cute," Kisuke smirked. "Maems has a little crush!"

Maems blushed and glared at them both. "GRR!"

At that moment Light Yagami, along with Matsuda walked in.

"Good morning." Kisuke greeted professionally.

"Morning Uetake-san." Matsuda waved.

Light glared at the four of them. Dano and Kisuke were right, he did look 10 times worse. Both his eyes were black, his forehead, and cheeks were bruised, his arms were wrapped, and his lower lip was still puffy.

Maems burst out laughing. "AAHAHHAHA!! YOU BRUISE WORSE THAN A PEACH!! OH KAMI!! AAHAHAHAH!!" Maems tried to calm down. "Oh the gods of laughter are smiling down on us."

Matsuda's sweat dropped.

"You don't look so good yourself," Light snapped.

"Better than you." Dano laughed.

Over head Ryuk cackled like a maniac. "Oh, these two are funny! Damn. Light why can't you be so entertaining!"

Light clenched his jaw and walked brusquely over to the murder-fiction section. "Shut up." He said, to both Ryuk and Dano.

"Now now children play nicely." Kisuke laughed waving his fan.

Light almost growled but restrained himself. He picked up a copy of 'Heartsick' and stalked over to the counter. Maems and Dano moved to the side. Kisuke rung up the book and handed it back to Light in a forest-green bag that read 'Uetake Shoten' on the side. "Thank you," Kisuke said. "Come again." He said little more reluctantly.

Light nodded sharply and turned to leave.

"Good bye then." Matsuda said as they walked out of the store together.

The group smirked at one another then burst out laughing.

"You girls are a riot," Kisuke sighed and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Well, I suppose no one with a life will be out looking for a book this early. You girls wanna go to the back room and hang out?"

Maems jumped across the counter and glomped Kisuke. Kisuke smiled a pervy smile and hugged her back. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Cough cough flirt cough cough." Dano grinned, as she walked behind counter and followed Kisuke and Maems to the back room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chocolate Popcorn chap10

OMG!!!! CHOCOLATE POPCORN'S 10th ANAVERSARY! …..ok 10th chapter but same diff….and I think in mighta been a year since I started this….oh well….ENJOY!

On the large black leather couch, in the back of Kisuke's shop, laying across said couch and store owner was Maems. Laying on the couch using Kisuke's lap as a pillow, thinking some very pervy thoughts. Dano on the other hand was sitting on one of Kisuke's black leather lazy-boy reclining chairs. And Kisuke, the human pillow, was enjoying himself as well. He pulled his fingers through Maems hair as she lay over his lap and watched the movie he had put on. Tim Burton's _The Nightmare Before Christmas. _Because Maems made him put it on.

"Hey Kisuke," Dano said tossing her now empty blizzard cub in the garbage across the room. "how'd you pay for all this?"

Kisuke chuckled and looked around his back room. On the walls movies, mangas, books, and other collectable things were stacked on shelves, except for the wall that was occupied by a large flat screen tv.

"I have my ways." Kisuke answered shrewdly.

Maems giggled and stared up at Kisuke.

"FLIRT!" Dano yelled and pointed accusingly at her taichou.

Maems sat up and pointed straight back at her fuku-taichou, with the same glare on her face. "GRR!!!"

Kisuke laughed so hard he fell off his couch. He rolled around on his back like a fish out of water laughing his ass off. Maems glared at Dano as she stared to laugh too. But it really was funny and Maems soon joined in. Just as Kisuke climbed back onto the couch the bell that had been placed above the door dinged. Kisuke stood and walked back to the front of the shop.

"Back in a second!" he said, in his usual sing-songy tone, as he left.

In the front of the shop an old man wearing a dark trench coat and a hat that covered his eyes stood at the front counter.

"Morning." Kisuke said with a wave. "Anything in particular you looking for?"

"Yes," the old man nodded. "I am looking for two girls. Danielle White, and Maemaengwahn Fam-Ducharme."

He said Maems full first name with great difficulty, as everyone, except for Maems family, does.

Kisuke's eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to see them?...And how do you know their names?"

The old man took out his laptop and opened it in response. On the white screen a large calligraphic L floated in the center. "Hello," said the synthetic voice. "I am L."

"L… as in the detective?" Kisuke asked, although it was more of a statement.

"Yes." The voice answered. "I require the assistance of the two girls you have in the back of your shop."

"How do you know where they are?" Kisuke folded his arms over his chest.

"I _am_ the world's greatest detective." The synthetic voice answered. "Now please send them up so I am able to speak with them."

Kisuke's eyes narrowed but he nodded and walked back to where the girls were.

Currently the movie had been paused and the girls were flipping through the large collection of manga.

"Dano, Maems." Kisuke said in an uncharacteristic mono tone voice. "there's someone out front who wants to see you guys."

Maems, who was sitting upside down on the couch with her head dangling over the edge was so surprised by Kisuke's sudden appearance she jumped up and feel off the couch. "…ow." She groaned lazily.

Dano laughed from where she sat on the lazyboy and managed to fall off her chair too. "DAMN!" she cursed loudly while still laughing.

"HEHE! SILLY PERSON!!!" Maems laughed and pointed, still laying on the floor.

Kisuke chuckled and helped Maems up. Maems glomped him, let go, and walked over to Dano and helped her up.

"Don't glomp me." Dano warned.

"Hehehehe." Maems giggled insanely. Twas the side effect from eating too much sugar and reading yaoi.

Kisuke dragged both girls to the front without a word. He was slightly nervous about this odd occurrence.

"Uhh….?" Maems said blankly starring at the man clad in a trench coat and hat. "who's the person with the laptop, and the L ,and the- wait a second."

"Dobe," Dano rolled her eyes. "isn't it obvious, L wants us to help him with the Kira investigation."

"Uhhhhhhh….?" Chorused Maems, Kisuke, and the man with the trench coat.

"Very perceptive of you Danielle, I see I made the right choice." L said through the laptop.

"OH! I get it now!" Maems smiled with realization. "That means this guy is Watari."

"That is correct," the synthetic voice confirmed. "I have made excellent choices. Now if you two agree to assist me with the Kira Case, please follow Watari."

Dano and Maems looked at each other then nodded. "Sure." They said together.

Kisuke positioned himself between Watari and the girls. "You don't have to go you know," he said in a low voice.

"I know," Maems said. "but I want to."

"Same here." Dano agreed. "'Sides this should be fun."

"Yey for suicidal missions!" Maems smiled hyperly in agreement.

L's synthetic voice spoke up. "There is no need to be concerned Uetake-san, I can assure you they will be safe."

Kisuke sighed, there was no convincing Maems or Dano once they sent their minds to something. "Curse your stubbornness."

"Thank you for your co-operation." L thanked and Watari closed the laptop.

"Follow me," Watari said motioning with his and towards the front door. "And Uetake-san, please destroy the security tape from this morning."

Maems hugged Kisuke before she followed. "Don't worry about us Kisuke we'll be fine."

Kisuke nodded as he watched Maems and Dano follow Watari out of his store. He hoped it wasn't for the last time.

Once outside the duo saw a limo sitting idle across the street. Maems looked at the vehicle skeptically. But then shrugged and bolted across the street narrowly missing 3 cars.

"DOBE!" Dano yelled instinctively.

Watari's eyes went wide. "D-does she do that often?"

Dano's sweat dropped. "Unfortunately. Maems doesn't like traffic."

Maems turned around once safely on the other side of the street, standing in front of the limo. "Hurry up guys!!!"

Dano rolled her eyes and walked across the street. Watari followed muttering to himself about 'being too old for this'.

"Hurry up hurry up hurry up," Maems chanted over and over getting impatient and hopping up and down.

"Calm down dobe." Dano sighed as Watari opened the back door.

"No," Maems said defiantly as they climbed into the back of the limo.

The two were so distracted by their conversation they almost didn't notice the man sitting on the black leather seat. He was sitting with his shoes off, his knees pulled up to his chest, and most of his weight resting on his heels and the spot on his back where it touched the back of the seat.

"Good morning girls," said L, his chin resting on his knees and he gazed at the still arguing duo.

Maems jumped slightly, and turned her head. She stared at him with wide eyes for a moment. "Hey! I know you. You're the Panda-guy!"

Dano smacked herself in the forehead. "She means: you're the guy that almost ran her over earlier."

L blinked his dark, sleep deprived, eyes twice. "You saw me?"

Maems nodded. "Yeppers Panda-man."

The limo then jerked forward as Watari started to drive. The movement was so sudden Maems fell forward, landing on top of L. A number of things happened then. 1, Maems face blushed to a 'Hinata-talking-to-Naruto-about-sex' level. 2, Dano laughed until it hurt. And 3, L's pants got a little tight.

Maems laughed nervously as she scrambled back into her seat. L's eyes were wide and his face was just as red as Maems. Dano continued to laugh her ass off, until she was poked in the side by Maems, who gave her the 'glare o' dooom'.

"Alright, alright I'll stop" Dano fake pouted.

L cleared his throat and his blush faded. "Let's get down to business."

Dano and Maems looked at each other and laughed slightly. Both thinking "_Getting down to business! Every night! Getting down to business, workin' overtime"_.

L looked at them, then realized what he had said and sighed. "Anyway, you two know the seriousness of this case, correct?" the girls nodded so he continued. "And you want to know why I've chosen you two to help me, right?" they nodded again. "I have determined that Kira is in this area and most likely a high school student. Myself and Watari have gone through the records of all the students in this district. Also seeing as Kira is most likely a high school student, who better to help me than two intelligent high school students. And what I found at your school about the two of you was most interesting." L pulled out two files with Dano and Maems pictures on them. "Danielle 'Dano' White, grade 10, average 87, and on the basketball, volleyball, karate, and track team. Maemaengwahn 'Maems' Fam-Ducharme, grade 9, average 85, captain of the karate team, and on the swim team and drama club. This may seem like useless information but upon closer investigation Dano is a relative computer genius."

"Thanks!" Dano beamed.

"And Maems, thinks like a criminal."

"Umm….Thanks….?" Maems said, unsure if that was a compliment.

"This is a good thing. I have seen the information you gather on your opponents for your karate team. You've been able to find all of the weaknesses in the opposing team watching them fight once. What I'm saying is, you can anticipate your opponent's next move before he or she makes it."

"Oh, OK" Maems smiled. "Then, thanks L."

"Fliiiiiiirt," Dano laughed, poking Maems in the side.

Maems blushed like crazy simultaneously glaring at Dano. "Nesh!"

L gave the two a puzzled look, unsure what in the world Maems had just said. Dano translated for him, seeing the detective confused. "That's Maems for 'Quit it'."

Maems nodded, crossing her arms. "So, how exactly are we gonna catch Kira?"

_________________________

BUM BUMBAAA!!!! CLIFF HANGER!!! BWA HA HA HA!!! I don't post for an ungodly long time and I give ya a cliffy! MUHUAHHAHAH!!! I FEELS EEEEEVIIIIL!!!!.....eheh…so umm….REVIEW! ..PLZ!


	11. Chapter 11

OK! So…don't kill me please… I've been busy, and have had serious writers block for..well.. AGES! But now it has cleared up and I will hopefully be updating all of my works very soon (probably not but oh well.) NOW ON WITH DA FIIIIC!!!

* * *

The ride to L's, or Ryuzaki's as he was having Maems and Dano call him, current 'hide out', or 'Fort Pwnage' as Maems called it and made a little sign for, was relatively short. The extravagant hotel on the West side of the city was rather quiet, which was good seeing as L aka Ryuzaki, didn't want to be seen. L donned a long grey trench coat which covered his face and put a hat on his head to cover his eyes.

Still walking in his usual stooped fashion Ryuzaki climbed out of the limo with Maems and Dano following. The two girls were also wearing the same kind of trench coat Ryuzaki was, so that they wouldn't be recognized on the security tapes. Watari had gone to park the vehicle and said he would be with them shortly.

"Which room is it?" Maems asked Ryuzaki as they entered the overly extravagant building. "And why somewhere soo….hoity-toity?"

"Yeah," Dano agreed, nodding. "isn't this an investigation, not a 5 star vacation?"

Ryuzaki answered both questions, not looking at them. "1. The room number is 54, on floor 3. 2, the security at these 'hoity-toity' hotels are much more secure than anywhere else I could be holding these investigations. Also, I think 30% better when I'm relaxed."

Dano and Maems looked at each other and shrugged, he had a point. The three of them got into an elevator and Maems immediately pressed the 3 button, before either Ryuzaki or Dano could. And she did so while saying. "I are da button queeeeen."

Dano slapped herself in the forehead and said to Ryuzaki. "You get used to her…randomness eventually."

"You love Taichou's random ways." Maems said hyperly hopping over to one side of the elevator and leaning on the wall.

And then Dano and Maems' stomachs growled. "Hmmm…." They hmmed in unison.

"Hungry. Food. Now." They said together.

Ryuzaki looked at them, slightly weirded out. "Erm… There's food in the room."

Right when Dano and Maems were going to yell for the elevator to move faster, it came to a stop, made the _ding_ noise, and it's doors opened. Dano and Maems rushed out of the elevator and ran to room 54.

"Ryuzaki hurry up!" Dano yelled down the hall where he was still just walking.

"I have da key card!" Maems exclaimed happily, producing the plastic card from her pocket.

"How'd you get that?" Dano asked surprised.

"I took it out of Zaki's pocket when he wasn't looking." Maems smirked, inserting the key card and opening the door. "Ladies first."

Dano glared at Maems but walked in, while Ryuzaki was practically frozen on the spot.

_She got the key off me?_ He thought. _How could I have not seen that?_

As Ryuzaki pondered this he walked in to find Dano half laying half sitting on the couch, munching on a bow of popcorn and Maems laying on the love seat with her back propped up on the arm rest eating his gummy bears.

Ryuzaki glared at her thinking. _Those are _my_ gummy bears. _

Clearing his throat Ryuzaki said. "Now we make our battle plan."

"YEY!" Maems said, liking the sound of 'battle plan'. "Where shall we start L Capitan."

Dano snickered at Maems' pun use.

Ryuzaki hopped over one of the cushioned chairs and sat in his usual awkward manner, picking up a cookie from the coffee table where an assortment of sweets was laying out. "I think –munch- we need to get inside Kira's head. Understand how he thinks and then we can defeat him."

"Hmm," Maems mused instantly becoming serious. "Kira…Is a coward. He's doing his killings from somewhere far from the murder scene. Like he's scared to get caught, or get his hands dirty. He's like a little child, afraid to loose, and afraid to get caught."

Dano and Ryuzaki stared at Maems, that was rather profound insight.

"That was…profound Maems." Dano laughed.

"Eh," Maems shrugged. "I gots too much free brain time."

Ryuzaki nodded. "What do you think Dano?"

"Well." Dano said, sitting up. "Kira's only killing criminals, as far as we know. So I'd say… He's trying to 'cleanse the world of its evil' or something like that, by getting rid of all the 'bad people'. Like he's trying to be Justice or….Wait…Maems, who do we know who's a justice freak? Other than Tousen."

"Light Yagami." Maems said, nodding. "He fits the bill pretty well. Remember when I beat the shit outta him, the look on his face when the principal said he was gonna call his folks was priceless."

"Light Yagami?" Ryuzaki repeated contemplatively. "The Deputy Directors son…Hmm…It does make sense."

"Damn right," Maems nodded. "Wow… Popcorn really is smart food."

"Yep!" Dano smirked munching on another handful.

"And now that I think about it, Light was talking to himself about how 'the world is rotting' and that 'evil people should be done away with' or something like that…He tends to talk to himself a lot…More so recently." Maems continued.

"Right," Ryuzaki said taking out a pad of paper and a marker. "We have a suspect, now all we need is evidence. Hmm…"

"We need to lure him out." Maems said grabbing the paper and marker from Ryuzaki. "Alright, we should compile a list of all those in the police force who work with Deputy Director Yagami closely, they're most liable to wanna join with us. Of course we can't just pick 'em, they have to come to us."

Ryuzaki stared at Maems wide eyed, he was about to say the same thing. "E-exactly-"

Ignoring Ryuzaki's agreement she continued. "And since Light's actually helped with a few cases – braggy little brat – he'd join if someone on the 'Task Force' asked him."

"But it'd have to be Ryuzaki." Dano said sitting up. "Cuz he's the leader of this investigation."

Ryuzaki's head was spinning in a matter of about an hour these two high school girls had a suspect and a plan. Either he was loosing his touch or these two girls were incredibly devious…or Kira.

"This is very impressive." Ryuzaki bowed his head slightly. "But we can't name Light Yagami as a suspect right away. First, as Maems said, we are going to inform the police that I require their assistance. When informed that L needs their help with this 'Kira Case' the numbers willing to help will thin to those we can trust. From there we will review all of our evidence and come up with two suspects, one of which will be Light Yagami…."

Ryuzaki, Dano, and Maems continued to formulate the plan. That is until Dano noticed the time and her and Maems had to leave. After exchanging contact information with the girls, or rather Maems and Dano giving L their cell phone numbers, Watari dropped them off one block from Kisuke's shop. It was just about 10:30 and Dano and Maems were desperately trying to figure out an excuse for why they were home so late. Even though both of their parents weren't home their brothers were.

"Ok so…." Maems mused. "I got nothing…I think I used up all my smart at Zaki's."

Dano rolled her eyes at her taichou. "Well…we could say we were with Kisuke. It wouldn't be the first time we stayed at his place late."

"That's brilliant! We should go tell him our- your, plan." Maems cheered, already speeding up to get to Kisuke's faster.

"Heh," Dano laughed. "Right."

Uetake Shoten came into view and Maems literally ran into the door. And then fell over. And then got back up and opened door, and walked _threw_ it. Dano in the meantime was laughing like a maniac.

Kisuke was leaning back in a chair behind the check out counter, sleeping. So he didn't notice when Maems came barreling in, hopping over the counter to glomp him while Dano followed in laughing. That is until he was tackled to the ground by Maems savage hugging.

"WAAH?!" Kisuke exclaimed as he and Maems toppled over.

"Hi Kisuke!" Maems replied happily, still hugging him.

"Hey," Dano greeted calmer than her less than sane friend. "We need you to cover for us. We're going to tell our brothers that we just ended up staying over here later than planed."

As Kisuke struggled to stand with Maems still clinging to him he grunted. "Sure," in response. "So," he continued now standing with Maems still stuck to him like a leach. "how was it."

"Damn cool!" Dano smirked. "I figured out who Kira is already."

Kisuke whistled. "Impressive. And who is he?"

Maems seethed, her mood swinging from 'overly excited fan-girl' to 'search and destroy sworn enemy' as she growled. "Light Yagami!"

* * *

BUMM BA BA!!!!!!!! CLIFFY!! MUHUAHHA!..ok..not really but YEP! I hope you all enjoyed it, and once again I am sorry for the slow updating!...BUT GET USED TO IT! BWA HA HA HA!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the wait people! but since me and my good friend Dano have started RPing for the Death Note ach things shall progess much faster. oh btw Maems and Dano are real people! MUHUAHAH!!! (I am Maems). I would also like to say this is a colab fic and much love goes out to Dano whom without this would never have even started!

AND NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

After Maems had revealed their only suspect a silence filled the room. Kisuke started at Dano and Maems in relative shock as Dano simply nodded and Maems smirked happily.

"You really think it's 'I'm A Gay'?" Kisuke asked.

"No doubt." Maems said confidently with a nod. "If ya think about it, he's the perfect suspect."

"Yep," Dano agreed. "mister justice freak, and we don't mean Tousen, is going down."

The three of them laughed. It was true, Light was a justice freak to the same level of the fictional character Kaname Tousen from Bleach, maybe more so. The laughter subsided and Kisuke gave the girls a serious look, which was surprising because he was usually such a laidback and easy going perv.

"You two be careful alright?" he said in the 'serious' voice. "This is dangerous, if Light is Kira then he could kill you at any moment."

"Noooot really," Maems shrugged, not at all worried at the prospect of death. "If he is Kira, then killing us would lead Ryuzaki right to him."

"Don't worry we'll be careful." Dano reassured him. "But we'd better get going now before we get into more trouble."

"See ya Kisuke." Maems waved walking towards the door.

"Bye-bye," Kisuke waved.

As Maems and Dano walked down the street they couldn't help but wonder how Light, aka Kira suspect numero uno, was killing his victims.

"It's gotta be something that no logical person would suspect." Maems mused.

"Yeah," Dano agreed. "but what could it possibly be? We've ruled out all the killing methods he could use without directly killing them, poison, sending someone else in to do his dirty work, super powers."

"Super death powers was a stretch." Maems winced at their list of killing methods. "...But ya know...Super death powers are the only thing that make sense...."

"But I'm A Gay isn't superman," Dano pointed out as they walked up Maems' driveway.

"Superman didn't have death powers." Maems responded, unlocking her front door. "Superman flew, had laser beam eyes, super strength, and invisibility...and was an alien....with a bitch curl."

The two girls laughed briefly and then went back into 'figure-this-shit-out' mode. They walked down to Meams' basement and flopped down onto the couch. They both sighed and Dano glanced at Maems. "I think we should get a third opinion."

"Agreed." Maems nodded picking up her cell phone and dialling Ryuzaki's number. "First we should ask Zaki if we can let Dayna join us."

"Wow..." Dano said only mildly shocked. "We are 'twins'."

"Indeed." Maems agreed as the phone rang.

"_Hello."_ The synthesized voice answered on the phone.

"Hey Zaki, it's Maems." Maems said. "Me and Dano have been thinking about getting another person to join us. Our friend Dayna she'd probably have some theory, and she's just like me and Dano."

"_Hmm... I suppose."_ Ryuzaki answered. _"First let me do a background check and I will get back to you_._"_

"Alright," Maems said lifting the phone away from her ear to tell Dano. "Zaki says he has to check her out before she can join us."

"Otay," Dano shrugged taking out her own cell phone and punching in Dayna's number.

"Either way we're calling Dayna now." Maems told Ryuzaki.

"_Very well."_ He replied, knowing that the girls would do whatever they felt like.

"Thankies Zaki!" Maems cheered. "And don't worry 'bout a thing, Dayna's just as crazy as us!"

"Don't worry 'bout it." Dano agreed.

"_I see?"_ Ryuzaki said unsurely as Maems snapped her cell-phone shut.

"Alrighty then," Maems said turning towards Dano. "So is Dayna heading over or is she busy, or was there no answer... again?"

"She'll be over in about two hours," Dano said tossing her cell phone between her hands. "Her sis' is still pregers so there's been issues."

"Ah, I see.... Hmm.. wonder if my mom's gonna deliver it?" Maems mused.

"Never know." Dano shrugged.

"Indeed," Maems nodded. "Now back to business... Have you thought of anything else yet? And no 'he's an alien' is not a valid answer."

".... Damn it." Dano cursed, holding up a diagram of an alien version of Light. "Hm.. well let's take a look at what we know..." she shrugged putting down the drawing. "He needs a name... and a face to kill people."

As Dano talked Maems wrote down the information. "And he's childish, and only kills criminals and those who oppose him."

"Alright..." Dano said taking a look at the list. "well the only reason he would need a name is to write it down or to know who it is...Hmmm."

A little lightbulb then appeared over Maems' head and she bolted up and ran to the large bookshelf on the other side of the room. "I am SO glad my mom comes from the epitome of superstitious places!" and Maems proceeded to tear the bookshelf apart.

"Maems.. What are you lookin' for?" Dano asked, one eyebrow raised.

"A book," Maems said, heaving a medical text off the shelf. "My mom gave me a book for my birthday last year on every single legend and superstition in existence."

Danp just gave her a blank uninterested look.

Maems plopped down and flipped through the paged at light-speed. "Got it!" she yelled, jumping up and dancing around the room and abrubtly flopped back down in the middle of the floor. Dano then gave her the 'you are a spastic baka' look. The book was open to a page which depicted a strange looking human-ish looking creature. "There! Look there's this old legend that talks about this kind of evil spirit thingy that kills mortals by writing their names down and stealing that person's life span!"

"Hmm, that might be what we're looking for," Dano said surprised. "What's this monster thing called?"

"AHA!" Maems laughed. "You'll love this! A Shinigami!"

Dano's mouth hung open in utter shock. "Like... like Ichigo?"

"No, no," Maems waved. "Not like _that_, like an actual God of Death. Think more creeeeepy black thingy that eats your sooooouuul."

"Oh..." Dano pouted, disappointed.

Maems hopped to her feet and patted Dano's head. "There there, we still have anime, manga, fanfiction, plushies, posters, and crazy fangirldom right?"

"Yep," Dano said, her mood changing back to normal.

"Ok.. so now that we know what we're dealing with we need to figure out how Im A Gay got Shinigami powers.. Hmmm...." Maems mused, getting back to the task at hand.

"Obviously he isn't one otherwise we wouldn't be able to see him, right?" Dano joined in. "Only spiritually active people can see them."

"That is correct," Maems said looking back down at the large book. "It says here that a Shinigami can loan his powers though. Hmm.."

"That might explain why. But how did Im A Gay get them in the first place? He would need to be able to see the Shinigami for starters." Dano said. This was starting to get even more confusing.

"Well... This thing says that the Shinigamu use these specific books to write the names of people they want to kill.. and if a human happens to touch it they can see the Shinigami." Maems explained.

"So we just have to touch this book?" Dano asked. "Simple enough."

"Nooot reeeaaally..." Maems said reluctantly. "Shinigamu live in their own realm.. says here it's rare that they come down here... anymore."

"...Oh." Dano sighed, disappointed again.

"Mhmm, but they do come down on occasion." Maems said, not only trying to cheer Dano up but stating an important fact.

"Well let's find one!" Dano said, her mood elevated. "We'll use bait!"

"...Bait?" Meams asked.

"Well that's how you lure in a fish, right?" Dano said with a wink and a mischievous grin on her face. "So what do Shinigami like?"

"Uhh..." Maems droned looking back at the book. "Killing people and some like certain foods"

"Let's find some food," Dano sweat dropped. "Rather than people we want dead."

"Damn." Maems cursed.

"I know, but we're trying to prevent deaths not increase them." Dano sighed. "So what kind of food do Shinigami like?"

"Hmm.... Looks like mostly sweet things, there's several stories in here about people offering things like apples and candy to keep their souls." Maems said scanning the pages.

"Apples and candy?" Dano smirked. "Heh, easy enough."

"Agreed!" Maems smiled, standing and picking up the book. "Now all we need to do is make one of these!"

Maems held the book open to a page which depicted and odd looking offering table. Or rather it looked like an alchemic circle. There were elaborate lines drawn on a large piece of black cloth, four silver candles on the corners of the cloth, and a pile of sweets and things of that nature in the middle.

"Are we catching a Shinigami or performing alchemy?" Dano asked, her mouth hanging open.

"Hehe," Maems sweat dropped. "I know it looks like that but this is what we need to do."

Just then there was a knock at the door and both girls quickly bolted up the stairs and threw the door open. "DAYNA!" they yelled in unison pulling the small girl in. "WE'RE GONNA CATCH A SHINIGAMI!"

* * *

DAN DA DAAA!!! CLIFFY! MUHUAHAHAHHA!!!! NOW REVIEW MY PEOPLE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Heeeellloooo Chocolate Popcorn fans! Now before you all start throwing flaming rocks at me please hear me out. I had exams, my boyfriend dumped me. I was busy and in no state to write something funny... But I am all good now! School is over, my heart has been duck taped back together, and my fuku-taichou has given me detlines! Which I must meet for this otherwise she will kill me! And I'd rather not die yet! So here you go and enjoy the latest enstallment of Chocolate Popcorn!

* * *

Maems dragged Dayna down the stairs, obviously too excited to realize she was making the slightly shorter girl trip. "We have made amazing discoveries!"

"Okay dobe, you're gonna tear her arm off..." Dano rolled her eyes at Maems hyperness

"Yeah taichou! Let go or I'll cut off your yaoi privileges! " Dayna threatened trying to pull her arm away.

Maems instantly let go and gave her best 'puppy face'. "I'm sowwy," she apologized as she hugged Dayna, gently. "Taichou is just excited."

"Oh fine," Dayna sighed, forgiving Maems. "now what is it you're freakin out about?"

"We're gonna catch a shinigami." Dano deadpanned.

"You said that already... Really loudly." Dayna glared back.

"Hehe... oh yeah." Dano sweat dropped, laughing nervously, for Dayna has the power to cut off yaoi privileges and that would mean the end of the world as we know it.

"So you said something about 'Im A Gay' on the phone too.... or was Maems just ranting again?" Dayna asked, walking down into the basement voluntarily.

"Yes and yes." Dano answered, checking both off the list.

Dayna gave them a blank look. ".... Okaaaay? So we're summoning a Shinigami to kill him then? Maems I know you wanna kill him but isn't that a little non-sane? Sides I thought you were working on the 'super happy fun slide of doom'?"

"We don't wanna kill the baka," Dano sighed. "as much as we'd like to... And the 'supper happy fun slide of doom ' still isn't finished."

"Muhuahha," Maems evil laughed at the prospect of Light taking a nice trip down a slide that was covered with rusty nails, glass, and razor blades into a pool of vinegar with extra salt. "...But anyway, we don't need the Shinihami to KILL Light. We need the Shinigami to help us CATCH Light... FOR LIGHT IS THE KILLER KNOWN AS KIRA!"

".... That was majestic...." Dano deadpanned again.

"Thank you." Maems smiled brightly, sparkling slightly.

Dayna was utterly shocked by this news. Her eyes were open wide and her jaw nearly hit the floor. "Wha?! NO way! That little shit head is Kira?"

"Yeah I kno. Rip off ne?" Dano shrugged

"Yeah!" Dayna agreed. "I thought Kira would at least be someone relatively cool. "

"But no..." Dano flopped down onto the couch dejectedly. "it was a gay squeaky little bastard."

Manic as ever Maems yelled. "MUHUAHAHHA!!! DEATH TO LIGHT IM A GAY!" as she threw a dart at a picture of Light that was hanging on the wall which looked like it had been threw a firing range.

".... Taichou is obsessive and vengeful." Dayna commented.

"Yep," Dano sighed, picking up a dart and hitting the photo of Light between the eyes. "Anyway... the plan is to lure the Shinigami with an apple, trap him and then make him tell us how Im A Gay kills people."

"Yes!" Maems cheered, suddenly obtaining a pirate captains hat. "It be the perfect plan!"

"We're gonna die...." Dano rolled her eyes at Maems for the umpteenth time.

"Did you give her sugar again?" Dayna whispered to Dano accusingly. "And where'd the pirate hat come from?"

"No... I hid it..." Dano whispered back as Maems continued to be... insane. "but... the pirate hat is new..."

"YARHARHARHAR!!!" Maems evil laughed like a pirate, sort of. "I BE TAICHOU!!! THE FEARSOME PIRATE OF TOKYO!"

Dano and Dayna just rolled their eyes and glared at their taichou, wondering why she was their taichou in the first place.

"AVAST! TO THE MAGIC BOOKY THING!" Maems dive rolled to the black book, picking it up.

Dayna turned her head and asked again. "You sure she hasn't had any sugar?"

"I'm having my doubts now..." Dano said as Maems jumped around the room with the book in her hands.

Then Maems suddenly sat down with the book in her lap, all business now and not a sing trace of her former hyperness. "To summon the Shinigami we shall need white sand, a large sheet of black cloth, four silver candle stands, candles, and of course bait."

"Where the hell," Dano asked politely. "do we get white sand, and silver candles?!"

"Yeah, I was gonna say." Dayna agreed.

Maems took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote their shopping list. "I can get the candles from the store my mom likes, as for the white sand... we should probably be able to get it from one of the temples..."

"Oh joyous," Dano sighed sarcastically. "... let's head to the temple first. Its slightly closer."

"Yep." Maems stood, putting the book back on the shelf.

"Can things be explained to me first?" Dayna glared. "I still don't know why you guys are doing all this"

"Go ahead dobe." Dano instructed Maems to do the explaining.

"We, me and dano, have been chosen by the detective known as L to assist him with the Kira Case." Maems said bluntly.

"...Okay... Why?" Dayna asked, still confused.

"Because we're smart!" Dano declared happily.

"Indeed!" Maems agreed. "And because I think like a criminal!... wait..."

"Ahaha," Dayna laughed. "That's about right."

"Yep," Dano joined her. "Hit the nail on the head"

"Ahahaha," Dayna continued to laugh as she patted Maems on her head. "You'll probably be a serial killer! Aahahha!"

"Hmmmm...." Maems glared.

"No one will be safe, ehehe." Dano continued, giving no notice to the death stare Maems was giving her. Dayna laughed with her.

"Well that's probably true," Maems conceded. "I already have a hit list!"

"Oh boy," Dano shook her head. "You better hope I'm A Gay doesn't get us first."

"HA!" Maems laughed. "Like that kid could even SPELL my name."

"Oh right…" Dano said, remembering how complicated her friends name was.

"Yeah," Dayna nodded. "your name is overly complicated."

"That it is," Maems gave the thumbs up sign. "and it has now saved my ass! But anyway, we're getting off topic again."

"Alrighty," Dano turned to walk back up the stairs. "Let's head to the temple."

"Right." Dayna followed.

Just before the trio were out of the house Maems turned and yelled up the stairs to her brother. "B! WE'RE GOING TO THE TEMPLE! DON'T WAIT UP!"

"OK!" her brother yelled back down.

"Hmph," Dano said, only slightly jealous. "at least your bro' is nice."

"Yeah…" Maems sweat dropped. "but mine has so much dirt on me… I have to be his slave for the next three month… again."

"Ehehehe," Dayna giggled, evil grin plastered on her face. "your brother."

"Not now!" Maems yelled at her.

"Gaaaawwww." Dayna pouted. Bothering Maems was such fun, especially when bugging her about her 'hot' brother. (AN: …ew)

"Yeah, yeah." Dano rolled her eyes at them. "Let's get movin'."

In a few minutes they were at the temple. After heading to Dairy Queen for some ice creamy goodness and Maems almost getting hit by a few cars. When they were finally outside of the temple Maems declared. "Ok.. I'm putting on my cute face… Stand back."

Maems walked up to the front where a receptionist sat, typing away at her computer. "'Scuse me, but can I ask something?" Maems asked.

"Oh noes," Dayna laughed.

"Haha…" Dano laughed too. "she's doomed."

"Okaaay?" the receptionist said, a little unsure.

"Me and my friends, are doing a school project," she lied, lied like a rug. "and we really need a bag of white sand from a temple to complete it, can we pweeeaassee have some?"

"I'm afraid no-" the receptionist started. Then Maems hit her with her best 'kicked puppy' face. "…I.. e-erm… Ok fine."

"How can you say no to that?" Dano, suppressed the urge to burst out laughing. "hehe… I'm glad I'm impervious."

"Hehe, how the hell are you not affected anyway?" Dayna asked her.

"Dunno," Dano shrugged. "Just never been one to give into people."

"Well that's good." Dayna said. "Oh look, Maems's back."

Maems held up the bag of sand and smirked. "Piece of cake."

"We can see that hehe." Dano rolled her eyes.

"Hazza for the power of my puppy face!" Maems proclaimed exuberantly jumping up and down, like a Yachiru on sugar.

Dano clamped her hand on Maems's head, forcing her to stop bouncing. "Yeah, yeah. Let's continue, shall we?"

"We shall!" Maems nodded, removing Dano's hand from her head.

Maems put the bag of sand into a bag she had brought and lead the group to their next location. On the way Dano asked. "So we need to grab the four silver candles," she said looking at the list. "that's not gonna be cheap."

"Yeah I know," she shrugged. "I'm gonna call Zaki and tell him to wire me the money."

"Zaki?" Dayna asked.

"Good call." Dano agreed with Maems, ignoring Dayna's question for now.

"Indeed." Maems dialled, also ignoring Dayna's question for now.

"Who the hell is Zaki and why are you calling him?" Dayna asked, loudly, getting fed up with being ignored.

Dano finally filled her in. "You know that super detective 'L'?"

"Yeah."

"Put two and two together Day…"

"Oooh," Dayna said as realization hit her. "So Zaki is is alias. Cool"

"Yep" Dano nodded.

Maems snapped her phone shut and joined in the conversation. "Technically its Ryuzaki, but I gave him a nickname, and he's wired me a couple bones."

"I don't know how you do it." Dano shook her head, wondering exactly how devious her friend was.

"I'm magic." Maems smirked.

"Riiiiiight." Dano and Dayna said in unison, now wondering about Maems's sanity or lack thereof.

"Haha, you're funny Maems." Dayna laughed.

With that the girls got what they needed, and seeing as they had a bit left over they went to Dairy Queen again. You can never get too much of a good thing.

"So do we have everything else at your house?" Dano asked, stabbing her 'blizzard' with her spoon.

"Yep," Maems nodded, already having devoured half of her ice-cream treat. "I already have black cloth, and there's lot of sweets and apples."

"Awesome." Dayna said, chucking her now empty blizzard cup into a trash bin.

When they neared Maems's house the ran the last few blocks, excited to get things started. After yelling a quick hello to her brother they made their way down to the basement where Dano and Dayna took a seat on the couch.

"So..." Dano said tossing Maems the backpack. "go ahead and set it up Maems. You obviously know what you're doin'"

Maems nodded moving the coffee table to the side and laying out the black cloth in the center of the room. She unzipped the backpack and took out the bag of white sand. "Alright... first I make this circle," she muttered to herself looking at the black book for reference before pouring the sand onto the black cloth.

Dayna had taken a seat next to Dano and was watching Maems with a speculative look. "Are we summoning a shinigami or doing alchemy?"

"I said the same thing," Dano laughed.

Maems stood and looked at her handy work. The circle was complete, a white ring around a star small designs in each of its points and a small mound of sand right in the center. "Ok, now for the candles," Maems stood the candles up at the corners of the fabric then grabbed the 'offering' placing the sweets and apples in the center around the white mound of sand.

Dano and Dayna waited for something to happen. When nothing did Dano asked;

"Now what?"

"Now," Maems answered, stepping out of the circle and grabbing up the book. "the spell."

"Right... the spell...." Dano said, having no idea what Maems was talking about.

Retrieving a lighter from the coffee table Maems light the candles and then stood at the edge of the black cloth and began to recite the spell in the black book;

"Ok.... Bringer of Death, Claimer of Life, All Powerful Leveler. Please grace us with your presence and accept these humble offerings we present to you,"

"Our offering is some left over Halloween candy," Dano whispered to Dayna. "and some apples... that's weak..."

Maems glared at her but continued. "We offer to you these gifts. We summon thee. Shinigami break threw the portal between worlds and make your entrance into this world of mortals. "

There was a long pause until Dano said. "... Is something supposed to happen...?"

Meanwhile at Light's house Ryuk felt an odd sensation.

"Hm?... Oh hey Light," Ryuk said, floating towards the window. "I'm going out for a bit."

Light, who was studying, just nodded. "Wha? Whatever ok.. I can't do anything right now anyway."

Back at Maems's house she sighed and pouted, extremely disappointed.

"I dunno what went wrong," Maems said gloomily. "it was supposed to have worked by now..."

"Hm... Maybe," Dano said, trying to reassure her friend. "you said something wrong?"

Maems flipped threw the black book at a frantic pace. "No.. no I don't think I did."

"I don't-" Dano stared to say.

Then, in a sudden cloud of smoke a terrifying being emerged. It had skin and teeth like a shark, its bat like face and demonic eyes would have scared even the bravest man half to death.

"Maems..." Dano said wide eyed, looking at the creature.

Maems turned her head and exclaimed. "HOLY CRAP!" she leapt to her feet. "IT WORKED YEY!"

Maems then proceeded to viciously glomp the poor demonic looking monster from another realm. Dano and Dayna sighed. Leave it to Maems to evaporate all the tension in the room by being a nut case.

Ryuk's already wide eyes grew even wider when Maems so ferociously attacked him with a hug. He pointed to the small-ish human who now dangled from his neck and asked. "This belong to you?"

"Unfortunately." Dano sighed standing to pry Maems off of the Shinigami.

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuuunn!!! The plot thickens!... sort of... Stay tuned CP fans. Don't forget to review and DFTBA!


	14. Chapter 14

Chocolate Popcorn 14

HI! Thanks for being patient with me.... I know I said I'd be updating every 2 weeks... but .. uh... SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL MEE!!!! TT-TT Just enjoy this new chapter!.. and... DON'T KILL ME!!!

* * *

"Hello there Shinigami!" Maems greeted cheerily. "We require your assistance!"

"Way to be forward dobe." Dano smucked her in the back of the head.

Ryuk gave them a kind of look. Or maybe it was just his face but they couldn't tell. Either way he picked up an apple and said. "Sure. But first," and he devoured aforementioned apple.

"And he went for the apples." Dano commented, face palming.

Dayna stood and walked over to inspect their new found 'friend'. "Hm.. I didn't think this would actually work."

Maems wasn't really listening to anyone. She was just so happy that the spell actually worked. She did a sort of hyper little jig all the while with a kind of creepy grin on her face. Ryuk finished the apple, core, stem and all, and said. "Anyway, my name's Ryuk. What is it you need?"

"Information." Dayna said bluntly, cutting right to the chase.

"First question." Dano continued. "Is Light Yagami the serial killer known as Kira?"

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk," Ryuk laughed, his perpetual grin widening. "Perceptive kids, yeah Light is Kira."

"Well at least that part's right," Dano said while Ryuk ate another apple. "Now then... How does Light kill people?"

"And is it really some kind of notebook?" Maems added to the question.

"Huh?" Ryuk said in surprise. "How were you able to figure that out?"

"We're just that smart." Dayna laughed.

"We had some help from some of Maems' books." Dano corrected.

"That we dids." Said Maems, holding up the black book.

The Shinigami laughed again. "You humans sure are entertaining."

"We try." The trio said in unison.

"Oh, I'm Maems by the way." Maems introduced herself. "but you probably already knew that."

Dano and Dayna introduced themselves as well. "Nice ta meet ya shinigami," Dano added with a smirk.

Maems leaned forward, her confident smile hadn't left yet. "You shinigami look pretty neat."

"Yeah man," Dayna agreed. "Pretty fuckin' cool."

Ryuk just gave them another confused look. They thought, it was hard to tell with him. They were still looking him over, quite interested in the way he looked (well who wouldn't be?), when Dayna posed the question.

"Wait a second... How can we even see him?"

"Yeah, that's a good question." Dano agreed.

Even Ryuk was confused by this. "I was wondering that one myself."

Maems cleared her throat, taking on a kind of teacher tone for a moment. "I shall explain this one. In the summoning ritual you saw me make the circle and light the candles. Well that's why. The ciricle has been spiritually charged and has created this little 'bubble' around Ryuk. As long as he stays within the circle we can see him."

"OOooooh." The others chorused in unison. Maems nodded.

To see if it was true Ryuk stuck his hand out of the circle and true to Maems' word it disappeared.

"Now you see him," Dano joked. "Now you don't.... So, anyway how does Light see you all the time?"

Ryuk smiled and chuckled. "You know a lot about shinigami for a human, let's see if you know that one."

"Hmm," Dano thought for a moment. "Well it obviously has to be something you gave him. Since just touching you doesn't do anything... apart from make Maems' day."

"Mwahahhaa," Maems laughed poking Ryuk in his ribs, at least she thought it was his ribs. His anatomy was a tad confusing. "Well, you must have giving that little rat fink your notebook, 'cause that's the only way he'd be able to do the killing."

"Then, we just have to touch the notebook and then we can see you all the time." Dayna rationalized.

"hyuk hyuk hyuk," Ryuk laughed again. He seemed to laugh a lot. "That's right, you are smart humans. Maybe even smarter than Light."

Ryuk graciously handed Maems his notebook and she passed it to Dayna and Dano before giving it back to him.

"Hn," Dano nodded with a smirk. "Thanks Ryuk we try."

During this whole time Maems had been poking and inspecting Ryuk and had stumbled upon his notebook which was strapped to his waist. Or at least she thought it was his waist. "Hey... aren't shinigami only supposed to have one notebook?"

Ryuk nodded, laughing... again.

"Then..," she picked up the notebook. "you must have either tricked the shinigami king or stolen another shinigami's book."

"Or both hehe," Dano said, a scheming tone in her voice.

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk." Ryuk really liked to laugh. "There are ways to kill shinigami, but even when we die, our notebooks still stick around."

"So you stole it from a dead guy?" Dayna asked. She wasn't 'horrified' or saw anything too wrong with it. After all the guy was dead so he wasn't using it.

"Yep." Ryuk nodded.

"Alright. I have one more question." Maems said. She was starting to look a bit pale and she was swaying slightly. "Can we call on you again? We can't take your spare notebook because that would make us look like Kira."

"And that would be bad," Dano pointed out the obvious. "since we aren't."

"Sure," Ryuk grinned. They were starting to get used to his facial expressions. "You are entertaining so I don't mind."

There was an awkward pause. Then Dayna whispered. "Ok.. that was kinda creepy."

"Hehe," Dano gave a nervous laugh. "Just a tad."

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Ryuk asked. "Time's almost out."

"Is there a name to your killer notebook?" Dano asked. "I don't wanna have to call it 'the notebook' anymore... That movie was really cheesy."

"You actually saw that?" Maems asked, surprised and getting off topic.

"I was forced." Dano sighed.

"Well that sucks balls." Dayna said.

"... It's called a Death Note." Ryuk said, getting them back on topic.

"Haha," Dayna laughed, rather amused by the name. "That's awesome, fuckin' notebook of death is called Death Note."

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk," Ryuk snickered. He gave a little wave and in a puff of black and silver smoke he was gone.

"Well that was really coo-" Maems began to say, but passed out.

Dano and Dayna stared at their now unconscious friend.

"That was... interesting." Dano knealed down and pocked Maems.

"Holy fuck!" Dayna swore. "What happened to Maems?"

"Dunno..."Dano shrugged and continued to poke Maems. "Dobe, hey dooooooooobe."

Suddenly Maems spoke. It was quiet and she was stuttering, but they could understand. "C-cold... s-s-sc-cold." And she promptly passed out again.

Dano turned to Dayna and said. "Uh... we should find her a blanket or something if she's cold.... right?"

"Right." Dayna nodded. Thankfully there was a small pile of blankets in the corner and one on the couch. Dayna brought them over and stacked them on top of the still shivering, still unconscious Maems. "There."

Dano asked after a brief pause. ".... Did it work?"

* * *

MWAHAHAH!!! That's right, after a long long time I come back.. and you get a cliffy! BWA HA HA HA HAAA!! Now I must run from flaming arrows and pitch forks! HEHE! Don't forget to review! And 'please updat soon' is NOT a valid review.


End file.
